Identité erronée
by Dreamy Lily
Summary: **histoire traduite et terminée!** A cause d'une mauvaise manipulation en cours de Potion, Hermione se retrouve dans le corps de Drago et vice versa...
1. chp 1: Une nouvelle année

Salut tout le monde!! Je m'appelle **Dreamy Lily** et peut-être que y'en a qui me connaissent parce que je suis l'auteur de la potterfiction _Harry Potter et le sortilège caché_. En tous cas, je vous présente _Identité erronée_! C'est une histoire traduite, le titre original c'est _Mistaken identity_ et l'auteur s'appelle **Destinywriters**. C'est ma première traduction donc j'espère que vous allez l'aimer, c'est une histoire en 16 chapitres et je les ai tous déjà traduits donc ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais pas laisser tomber en cours de route^^. En plus, comme j'ai deux semaines de vacances devant moi, ben vous aurez droit à un chapitre par jour, si c'est pas ça la belle vie?!! 

J'ai adoré cette fic, c'est une histoire toute mignonne entre Drago et Hermione et moi, j'adore ce couple! L'intrigue est bien menée et la fin est assez surprenante, enfin bon, j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire tranquillement. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, je prendrais le temps de vous répondre :)

L'éternel disclaimer!! Tout appartient à JKR!!!

******************************************************************************

Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle année 

Hermione dit au revoir à ses parents une dernière fois avant de monter à bord du train. Une autre année à Poudlard, une ennuyeuse année scolaire où elle aura affaire aux moqueries des autres. L'année dernière, elle était en fait sortie avec Harry pendant un moment ; le 'fan-club' de Harry l'avait découvert et avait décidé de lui mener la vie dure pendant les deux années qui lui restaient. Harry et Hermione étaient toujours amis bien sûr mais ils devaient se cacher pour être tranquilles. Ce n'était pas qu'ils éprouvaient de la honte ; c'était juste la meilleure chose à faire. Son fan-club devenait de plus en plus vicieux. Elle soupira quand elle trouva un compartiment entièrement vide tout à l'arrière du train. 

"Hermione! Te voilà!" s'exclama Ron. 

Intriguée, elle leva la tête. Ron et Harry étaient là, le sourire aux lèvres, avec Ginny derrière eux qui lui lançait des regards noirs. 

"Je voulais juste être un peu seule, " dit Hermione avant de jeter un regard nerveux à Ginny. 

"Les cours n'ont pas encore officiellement commencé, pas la peine de travailler ! " railla Harry. 

Les trois s'assirent. Alors que Harry et Ron se plaignaient d'avoir faim, Ginny glissa un mot dans le sac de Hermione. Hermione, elle, ne l'avait pas remarqué, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de bien à faire cette année, pas même une fête. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de s'enfermer dans le dortoir des filles et de lire. Peut-être y avait-il un moyen de se glisser hors du château. Pattenrond bondit sur les genoux de Hermione et se mit à ronronner. J'aurais au moins Pattenrond, comme compagnie, pensa tristement Hermione. Pas que Ron et Harry ne voulaient plus lui parler, mais ça lui faisait bizarre de parler à son ex et au frère d'une fille qui la détestait. Elle soupira de nouveau et regarda par la fenêtre. 

"NON! LA DAME AUX FRIANDISES VIENT DE PASSER ET ELLE S'EST PAS ARRETEE!" s'écria Ron avant de la poursuivre, suivi de Harry.

Hermione essaya d'éviter le regard menaçant de Ginny et continua à regarda le paysage. 

"Tu ferais bien de ne pas t'approcher de Harry cette année, et je m'en fous si c'est ton meilleur ami, " cracha Ginny. 

Elle sortit du compartiment en lui lançant un dernier regard. Hermione roula des yeux. Elle était habituée aux menaces de Ginny à présent. La seule mauvaise chose qu'elle avait faite l'année précédente, c'était de mettre le feu aux devoirs de Hermione. Celle-ci avait eu du mal à expliquer au professeur Flitwick se qui s'était passé. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Ron revinrent, les bras remplis de sucreries. 

"Devine qui avait trafiqué le chariot à friandises !" demanda Ron en jetant ses bonbons sur son siège. 

Qui était assez stupide pour faire ça ? 

"Ouaip c'est lui! Malefoy!" dit Ron."Ce stupide, vilain, affreux, immature, prétentieux de Malefoy !" 

Harry ricana et prit un Chocogrenouille. Il en passa un à Hermione qui rougit et murmura "merci". Elle rougissait ? Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'éprendre encore de lui après ce qu'ils avaient convenu! Non ! Je n'ai qu'à tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, mais la question, c'est de qui ? songea Hermione. Est-ce que c'était tellement important ? Du moment qu'elle sortait de Poudlard avec le maximum de BUSE et d'ASPIC, tout allait bien. Une demi-heure plus tard, le ciel dehors se faisait plus sombre. Les élèves dans les compartiments s'agitaient pour mettre leur robe de sorciers. 

"Tournez-vous, ou non, encore mieux, partez, " dit Hermione. 

"Quoi ? Et manquer l'opportunité de te voir toute nue? " plaisanta Ron. 

Hermione rougit et lui lança une boîte de bonbons surprise de Bertie Crochue sur la tête. 

"Tu deviens plus pervert d'année en année," dit Hermione en roulant des yeux. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu croyais? Que j'allais devenir plus intelligent? Je ne pense pas, " déclara Ron. 

"Tu te rabaisses toi-même, " s'esclaffa Harry. (n/dreamy : pas réussi à traduire cette réplique) 

Ron regarda Harry d'un regard vide et Harry murmura "c'est pas grave." (n/dreamy : héhé, Ron non plus n'a pas compris ! ^^) 

"Maintenant, DEHORS!" s'exclama Hermione. 

"Ok, ok, votre majesté, " dirent Harry et Ron avec une révérence. 

Ils sortirent du compartiment en fermant la porte derrière eux. 

"Et vous avez pas intérêt à regarder par la fenêtre!" dit Hermione. 

Elle aurait juré avoir entendu un "oh" de désappointement. Hermione attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende plus les bruits de pas de Ron et de Harry pour se changer. Elle retira rapidement son jean et enfila sa jupe. Elle mit ses chaussures et enleva son T-shirt. Au moment où elle le fit, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte du compartiment. Elle tressaillit et elle se couvrit la poitrine avec sa chemise. C'était Malefoy et il avait l'air choqué. 

"Est... Est-ce que je suis en train de voire une Sang-de-Bourbe nue? bégaya Drago. 

"Euh… non, tu t'es endormi dans ton compartiment et maintenant euh… tu es en train de rêver, " dit Hermione en rougissant violemment. 

"Je ne suis pas stupide!" rugit Drago. 

"Tu es sûr ?" demanda Hermione. 

"Non, je veux dire non, NON! Je veux dire oui, je veux dire… mets tes vêtements pour l'amour de Dieu, et pour mes pauvres yeux, " dit Drago avec un sourire narquois. 

"Va-t-en alors! " gronda Hermione. 

"Puisque je suis déjà là, je n'ai pas envie de partir." 

"Malefoy, dégage!" 

"Nan!" 

"Bien, mais tourne-toi, alors!" 

"Quoi? Pour mieux me jeter un sort?" 

"TOURNE-TOI juste! Pour que je puisse mettre ma chemise, à moins que tu veuilles que je me promène à moitié habillée dans le château !" répliqua Hermione, frustrée. 

"Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé, " se moqua Drago. 

Hermione lui lança un regard meurtrier avant qu'il ne se retourne enfin. Elle enfila rapidement le reste de son uniforme et s'assit, rangea ses affaires dans son sac. 

"Tu as fini?" demanda Drago. 

"Ouais, maintenant, tu peux partir?" 

"Bah oui, pourquoi non? Y'a plus rien de drôle à voir maintenant que tu as mis ta chemise, " dit Drago d'une voix traînante. 

Il s'en alla en lui lançant un clin d'oeil avant de fermer la porte. Hermione frissonna ; Malefoy venait-il de lui faire un clin d'œil ? Oh quelle horreur ! Même pas envie d'y penser. 

"Espèce de pervers, " marmonna-t-elle sombrement. 

"Hermione! Est-ce qu'on peut entrer?" demanda Ron. 

Avant que Hermione ne puisse répondre, ils entrèrent habillés de leur uniforme. Le train s'immobilisa et tous les élèves en sortirent. Les premières années avaient l'air nerveux et inquiet. Les sixièmes année, eux, discutaient avec les autres élèves. Une autre année commençait, mais la petite Hermione connaissait déjà les ennuis qui la guettaient. 

******************************************************************************

Alors ça vous a plu? L'histoire se met juste en place, la vraie intrigue ne commence que dans quelques chapitres mais bon, ces premiers chapitres sont sympas quand même! En tous cas, reviewez et je vous dis à demain!!


	2. chp 2: Un appel proche

Salut évribodi!! Me revoilà comme prévu! Je suis contente que vous ayez aimé le premier chapitre! Le nom de celui-ci (Un appel proche) me paraît bizarre, mais c'est la traduction exacte de 'A close call', donc si vous avez autre chose à me proposer, allez-y! :)

Réponse aux reviwers: (merci!! vous êtes tous très gentils!!!)

**Mika Chan**: salut Mika! je vois tout ceux qui me sont fidèles :) c'est cool si ça t'intrigue dès le premier chapitre, j'espère que tu seras encore plus intriguée par la suite!

**jessyka jedusor**: wow! excellente? ça c'est super gentil! ne t'inquiète pas, la suite est tout aussi géniale!

**katarina**: si je me souviens bien, ils changent de corps dans le chapitre 4 donc patience! :)

**Lululle**: coucou Lululle!!! moi j'attends avec impatience le chapitre 2 de ta fic!

**Miya Black**: salut Miya! merci si tu trouves que c'est bien traduit! j'essaie d'être le plus fidèle possible avec la fic originale mais c'est vrai que de temps en temps, c'est mon côté littéraire qui l'emporte^^ Et pour répondre à ta question, il y a 16 chapitres en tout

**sandi**: super, si tu l'as aimée, et la suite, ben la voilà :)

**angelbas**: c'est vrai qu'elle s'est mise dans le pétrin^^ et encore, tu ne connais pas la suite, enfin bon, je suis là pour te la faire connaître aussi, donc patience^^

ET POUR LA SUITE, JE VOUS DIT A DEMAIN!!!!

******************************************************************************

Chapitre 2 : Un appel proche 

"Hermione! Petit-déjeuner! DEBOUT!" s'exclama Ron en frappant à la porte. 

Premier jour de cours et je suis déjà en retard pour le petit-déjeuner ? pensa Hermione, abattue. Elle sortit du lit et traîna vers la salle de bain. Elle fixa son reflet dans le miroir. Rien n'avait changé pratiquement. Ses cheveux étaient plus en bataille que jamais; et ça l'ennuyait. Peut-être qu'un petit sort pourrait l'aider. C'était simple et ça ferait l'affaire pour la journée. Hermione enleva son pyjama et alla prendre sa baguette magique. Pendant qu'elle cherchait la formule dans sa tête, Ron continuait de marteler du poing sur la porte. 

"Oculus Lufico, " marmonna-t-elle. 

D'un coup, ses cheveux devinrent raides et brillants à la lumière. Elle sourit à son reflet et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle attrapa son sac et le mit par-dessus son épaule. Elle ouvrit la porte au moment où Ron allait refrapper et il la heurta accidentellement dans l'œil gauche. 

"Aie! Ron!" siffla Hermione. "Espèce d'idiot!" 

"Oups!" dit Ron, tout penaud. 

Hermione se frotta l'œil et descendit les escaliers. 

"Hermione! Est-ce que tu t'es prise un mur?" demanda Harry, surpris. 

"Non! Ron m'a frappée!" marmotta Hermione. 

"C'était un accident!" rectifia Ron. 

"Allons prendre notre petit-déjeuner! On doit aller chercher notre emploi du temps, " dit Hermione. 

Ils quittèrent la salle commune et entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves discutaient en se montrant leur emploi du temps. Tout comme Hermione, Ron et Harry s'assirent, et Colin se précipitèrent sur eux avec trois parchemins. 

"Vos nouveaux emploi du temps! C'est McGonagall qui me les a donnés!" dit joyeusement Colin. 

"Euh… Merci Colin, " dit Harry. 

"De rien! Hermione, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton oeil? Tu t'es mangé le mur ? Moi ça m'arrive tout le temps, je m'y suis habitué maintenant, " poursuivit Colin. 

"C'est bien, " marmonna Hermione en prenant son parchemin. 

"Je vais vous laisser tranquille pour manger, salut Harry !" 

Colin leur fit au revoir frénétiquement avec la main. Il avait donné les parchemins à Harry et à Ron et s'en alla rapidement. Hermione se versa du jus d'orange et prit du pain. Harry analysa le parchemin avec Ron. 

"Double Potions après manger. On commence avec Sortilèges, puis on a Métamorphose avec les Poufsouffle, " dit Ron. 

"Double Potions?" gémit Hermione. 

"Ouais… Hermione, tes cheveux!" s'exclama Ron. 

"Ça t'a pris du temps pour t'en apercevoir!" dit Hermione en roulant des yeux. 

"Ça fait bien, c'est un sort?" demanda Harry. 

Hermione rougit de nouveau et dit "ouais." Harry lui envoya un sourire, ce qui fit fondre le coeur de Hermione. Elle se mit à vite regarder ailleurs pour ne pas rougir davantage. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait PAS avec elle ? Harry était juste un ami, rien de plus. Il était beaucoup plus mignon cette année, c'était sûr. Ses cheveux sauvagement indisciplinés, ses douces lèvres roses, ses yeux verts étincelants, et son joli p'tit cul, non ! NON ! Hermione secoua la tête, à quoi pensait-elle? Des mauvaises, très mauvaises pensées! (n/dreamy : t'es pas la seule, Hermione !^^) 

"Hermione!" l'appela Ron. 

"Hein? Quoi?" s'écria Hermione, confuse. 

"Viens, on va être en retard pour les Sortilèges!" dit Ron. 

"Oh? Oh! D'accord… d'accord, " marmonna-t-elle en se levant et en quittant la Grande Salle avec Ron et Harry. 

"C'était effrayant, tu fixais le vide!" s'exclama Ron. 

"Quoi? Tu penses à quelqu'un?" plaisanta Harry. 

"Bien sûr qu'elle pensait à quelqu'un! Au Gryffondor le plus chaud qui ait jamais existé… moi!" dit fièrement Ron. 

"Ouais! Qu'est-ce que t'es chauuuuuud Ron!" renchérit Hermione en l'entourant de ses bras. 

Ron sourit dédaigneusement puis explosa de rire avec ses deux autres amis. Ils prirent leur temps pour aller en classe mais durent courir car la cloche sonna. Le professeur Flitwick attendait dehors pour ses élèves. Le cours de Sortilèges passa lentement, et ils en sortirent sans devoirs. La Métamorphose était plus stricte que jamais. Ils commencèrent directement par apprendre comment transformer un bout de vêtement en pomme; puis ils furent gratinés d'une tonne de devoirs. 

"Potions, " gémit Ron après le déjeuner. 

Le trio descendit vers le donjon. Ils s'assirent tout au fond de la classe, comme d'habitude. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de sortir leurs ingrédients, Rogue entra en trombe. 

"Longbubat, assis! Miss Brown, taisez-vous! " aboya Vogue dès qu'il entra. "Toujours la même bande d'imbéciles depuis la première année, hein? Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion de Mémoire. Ouvrez votre livre à la page 172 et lisez-la. La liste des ingrédients est marquée dessus."

Hermione se mit à lire tout en prenant des notes. Elle sortit alors les ingrédients adéquats. 

"Hermione, est-ce qu'on met la peau de crocodile en premier ou l'espèce d'écorce?" demanda Ron, énervé. 

"L'espèce d'écorce s'appelle une écorce de Clérisse, c'est un arbre qui…" commença à expliquer Hermione. 

"Pas la peine de tout expliquer!" la coupa Ron. 

Il se tourna vers la potion qu'il préparait avec Harry et lui tendit l'écorce. Hermione roula des yeux et se remit à sa propre potion. 

"Professeur Rogue? Le professeur Flitwick m'a demander de vous donner ce message." 

Hermione se retourna et aperçut Ginny. Elle s'approcha de Rogue et lui tendit un parchemin. 

"Hermione! Est-ce que ta potion est violette?" demanda Ron en faisant chauffer son chaudron. 

Hermione ignora le regard de Ginny et se tourna vers Ron. 

"Très bien, dites à Flitwick qu'on en parlera plus tard, " dit Rogue. 

Ginny hocha la tête et sortit de la classe. Elle jeta au passage quelque chose dans le chaudron de Hermione. La robe de sorcier de Hermione se trouva aspergée de la potion mais Ginny n'y fit pas attention et s'en alla. Hermione lui lança des éclairs avec les yeux et continua à préparer à potion. Tout le monde travaillait jusqu'à ce que Rogue les arrêta. 

"Vous avez probablement tous fini votre potion de Mémoire, si ce n'est pas le cas, ça va aller très mal pour vous, " avertit Rogue, ses lèvres fines retroussées en un sourire. 

"Hermione, quelle couleur la potion est censée avoir? " demanda Ron. 

"Je te l'ai déjà dit! Bleue ! " lui chuchota-t-elle. 

"Avez-vous quelque chose à dire, que tout le monde en profite, Miss Granger ?" dit Rogue de sa voix traînante. 

"N... non, " dit Hermione. 

"Bien, puisque vous aviez l'air distraite, nous allons tester votre potion." 

Hermione regarda nerveusement sa potion. Au lieu d'être bleue, elle avait tourné au jaunâtre. Au moment où Rogue s'approcha avec une louche, la cloche sonna. Soulagée, Hermione jeta vite ses affaires dans son sac. Rogue lui lança un regard noir. 

"Nous la testerons au prochain cours de Potion. Je vais toutes les mettre de côté, " dit Rogue. 

Les élèves sortirent le plus rapidement possible de la classe, leur estomac implorant de la nourriture. 

"C'était juste, j'ai eu du mal à respirer quand Rogue m'a désignée pour tester la potion, " dit Hermione. 

"N'en parlons plus, et allons manger, je crève de faim, " dit Ron. 

Dans la Grande Salle résonnaient des sons métalliques de couteaux et de fourchettes. Tout le monde parlait en mangeant de la bonne nourriture. Quelques élèves qui avaient envie de dormir montèrent dans leur salle commune. Hermione était assise et faisait ses devoirs de Métamorphose ; alors qu'elle prenait son cahier, un mot tomba. Elle le regarda avec curiosité avant de le lire. Il disait : 

Surveille tes arrières, Granger, je te regarde. 

Hermione se mit à rire. 

"Elle se fatigue vraiment pour rien, " dit-elle en finissant ses devoirs. 

******************************************************************************


	3. chp 3: Halloween

Rebonjour! Et voici le chapitre 3!! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les 2 premiers! J'apprécie beaucoup toutes vos reviews! Merci beaucoup de m'enrcourager! Désolée si je ne poste ce chapitre qu'aujourd'hui mais hier, j'ai pas réussi à le mettre sur fanfiction.net donc nem'en voulez pas^^

Réponse aux reviewers:

**Anonymoua: **ben ça a le mérite d'être clair^^

**Super_Hermione:** salut toi!! Une autre de mes lectrices fidèles!! ça fait plaisir!! Oui, je me suis mise à la traduction mais ne t'inquiète pas, je continue ma propre fic aussi!^^

**katarina**: Ben oui! On peut le dire, Hermione s'est bien planté! lol Alors, pour répondre à tes questions: oui, elle sait que Ginny lui a lancé quelque chose mais elle n'y porte pas d'attention particulière. Le message pour Rogue n'est pas important, c'était juste un moyen pour Ginny de passer dans la classe. Non, Ron n'est pas au courant que sa soeur fait des menaces à Hermione. C'est vrai que Ginny est assez spéciale dans cette fic! Et encore, tu connais pas la suite!!^^

**Mika.Chan:** contente de voir que ça t'intrigue! Pour la potion, faudra attendre le prochain chapitre ;)

**Pitinad:** j'ai bien reçu ton mail, merci beaucoup, il m'a fait très plaisir! C'est vrai qu'on assiste à une nouvelle Ginny dans cette fic.. Et pour le message, comme je me dis pour katarina, il est vraiment pas important, c'est juste un moyen pour Ginny d'embêter Hermione...

**watery136:** le mot ben, je sais pas, peut-être qu'il est d'elle mais bon, comme c'est pas important pour la suite^^

**Miya Black:** ouais! moi je l'aime bien Ginny comme ça, ça change par rapport à d'habitude!

Je vous préviens hein! Ceux qui adorent Ginny, vous allez peut-être changer d'avis!!^^ A DEMAIN!!!

******************************************************************************

Chapitre 3 : Halloween 

Alors qu'octobre approchait, les feuilles qui étaient vertes devinrent jaunes et orange. Une brise fraîche accueillit les élèves dès le matin, tout comme la lune sinistre la nuit. L'esprit d'Halloween s'était mis en place chez chacun, pressé pour la fête. Une rumeur s'était propagée disant qu'il faudrait danser dans cette fête. Tous les élèves de tout âge avaient demandé des informations aux professeurs mais aucun n'a voulu répondre. Aucune oreille ne pu en entendre plus que cette rumeur. 

Halloween approchait de plus en plus et une fois de plus, Harry se mit à faire pousser d'énormes citrouilles. La veille d'Halloween, les citrouilles furent bien découpées et ensorcelées pour faire peur aux gens qui passaient à côté. Halloween arriva enfin. 

"Je ne peux plus attendre cette fête, " dit Ron. 

"Tu dois avoir une vie très ennuyeuse, " remarqua Hermione. 

Ron haussa les épaules. Ils étaient sur le chemin de la fête. Ron s'arrêta de marcher et jeta nerveusement un coup d'œil dans la Grande Salle. 

"Vous savez quoi? Je n'ai plus aussi faim que ça!" 

"Ron, idiot! Ce sont juste des araignées, " dit Hermione. 

"Juste des araignées? Tu te rappelles de mon ours en peluche? Et en seconde année, Aragog? " déclara Ron. 

Harry se mit à rire en se rappelant très bien que cette araignée avait essayé de les manger lui et Ron. Ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de mourir. 

"Oh allez Ron, essaie d'oublier les araignées. Tu ne trouves pas que ça sent bon?" demanda Harry. 

"En plus, tout le monde a commencé à manger, on y va, " dit Hermione. 

Ron fut finalement d'accord pour y aller. Ils furent frappés de voir à quel point la Grande Salle avait été décorée cette année. Plus d'une centaine d'araignées courait sur les murs, formant les mots "Joyeux Halloween". Des ruisseaux noirs et orange coulaient depuis le plafond, et dans chaque coin de la salle reposaient des citrouilles qui ricanaient d'une façon diabolique. Il y avait même des squellettes qui dançaient. Ron n'arretait pas de regarder les araignées, mais à part ça, il passait un très bon temps. Drago arriva derrière lui en tenant quelque chose. 

"Oh Weasley, j'ai un cadeau pour toi!" dit Drago avec un sourire narquois. 

"Casse-toi Malefoy, j'en veux pas!" rétorqua Ron. 

Hermione roula des yeux en regardant la scène. Non mais franchement ! Ils agissent comme s'ils avaient douze ans ! 

"Malefoy, va-t-en, " dit Hermione. 

"Mais j'ai envie de donner un cadeau à Weasley, " dit Drago avec un sourire. 

Un Malefoy ? Sourire ? Non, ça n'allait pas. 

"Malefoy, dégage où j'appelle McGonagall, " prévint Harry. 

"Ok, si tu le dis, " dit Drago d'une voix lente avant de balancer une chose noire et poilue sur Ron. 

"AHHH! " hurla Ron avant de partir précipitament de la Grande Salle. 

L'araignée s'enfuit en entendant les hurlements de Ron. Le Serpentard se mit à rire en fixant les Gryffondor. 

"Stupide crétin, " marmonna Hermione. Le rire s'évanouit à l'apparition de Dumbledore. 

"J'ai entendu une rumeur qui disait qu'il y aurait une danse pour Halloween, " dit Dumbledore en souriant. "Et c'est vrai. Je vous demande de vous lever, s'il vous plaît." 

Au moment où tout le monde se leva, les tables disparurent, laissant la salle vide. Un groupe arriva sur l'estrade et commença à chanter. Ceux-là étaient beaucoup mieux que ceux qui avaient chanté pendant le bal de Noël de l'année dernière. Hermione ne voulait pas danser mais elle fut entraînée par Harry et Ron. L'atmosphère était terrifiante, la plupart des gens dansaient sur la musique. Bientôt, la musique ralentit, et tout le monde se lança des regards. Lavande demanda à Ron de danser avec elle et il accepta. Se sentant soudain seule, Herimone commença à quitter la piste de danse. Ce n'était plus la peine de rester. Elle aperçut Ginny qui avait mis ses mains autour du cou de Harry, en dansant doucement au rythme du slow. Le coeur de Hermione sembla couler et quand elle se retourna, elle se cogna contre quelqu'un. 

"Regarde où tu marches, Sang-de-Bourbe!" cracha Drago. 

"Je ne savais pas que t'étais là, "dit Hermione, surprise. 

"Pourquoi t'empruntes pas les lunettes de Potty, dans ce cas ?" marmonna Drago. 

Hermione le contourna mais elle se sentait suivie. Elle s'arrêta. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant?" demanda Hermione, exaspérée. 

"Je me demandais juste… si tu voulais pas danser… avec moi, " dit Drago. 

"Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais? " demanda Hermione. 

"Bien! Laisse tomber, c'était une question stupide, de toute façon. Ne va pas t'imaginer que j'ai des vues sur toi!" rétorqua Drago avec une certaine rougeur émanant de ses joues pâles. 

En jetant un dernier coup d'oeil, il quitta une Hermione très confuse. Est-ce qu'il m'aimerait ? songea-t-elle. 

"Quoi? Es-tu stupide? Il vient de dire qu'il n'avait pas de vues sur toi, et il n'en aura jamais ! Dieu merci !" se dit Hermione à elle-même, en déclarant que la fête était finie pour elle. 

******************************************************************************


	4. chp 4: La potion

Wow!! 10 reviews sur ce chapitre!! Je suis émue!! ô.ô Excusez-moi mais c'est la première que j'ai autant de reviews sur un chapitre! En tous cas, ceux qui attendent le fameux moment où Hermione et Drago changent de corps n'ont plus besoin d'attendre car voici le chapitre 4!!!! (tada!!!) J'espère que vous allez l'aimer autant que les autres chapitres!

Réponse aux reviewers:

**angelbas:** oui, les choses deviennent sérieuses! en tous cas, voici la suite!

**Quisuisje:** cool si tu l'aimes bien! Merci de ton soutien.

**haalathery:** haaaaaal!^^ t'as changé de pseudo non? et oui, je suis ici aussi, la révélation de l'année!!! je vais sûrement te décevoir mais la scène que tu attends, je crois que tu l'attendras toujours! lol Y'a que toi pour penser à des détails pareils!! Enfin bon, ne change pas!

**Miya Black:** c'est vrai que Drago qui rougit, c'est tentant! :} J'adore l'expression 'mettre le grapin', j'ai bien compris ce que tu voulais dire mais j'imagine bien Ginny avec un lance-grappin et qui tire sur Harry... enfin bon, ça c'est mes petits délires personnels^^

**Super_Hermione:** Ben oui, moi aussi ça m'a surprise au début! Mais bon, y'a un début à tout :)

**watery136:** je crois que personne ne l'avait imaginé comme ça, c'est pour ça qu'on a écrit cette fic! lol

**Pitinad:** c'est vrai que les chapitres sont pas très longs, mais bon, comme ça ça me fatigue pas trop à traduire^^ Mais t'inquiète pas, ça doit être le chapitre le plus court de toute la fic... (Quoique celui-ci n'est pas très long non plus..) Et puis n'hésite pas à crier, c'est insonorisé ici!! lol

**annab:** ah tu es bien optimiste! attends un peu la suite!^^

**Mika.Chan:** ben oui, c'est bien notre Hermione ça! Mais on ne lui en veut pas, c'est tellement mignon^^

**katarina:** ben désolée, la soirée est finie! Mais bien sûr que Drago va continuer à embêter Harry et Ron, il ne veut pas reconnaître qu'il a des vues sur une Gryffondor et "Sang-de-Bourbe" de surcroît! Sinon, y'a pas de bal je crois... Et pour la terrible Ginny, je crois que tu ne seras pas déçue bientôt... niark niark niark!

Merci tout le monde!! je poste ce chapitre dès le matin parce que je suis pas là cette aprèm, et puis sinon, A DEMAIN!!

******************************************************************************

Chapitre 4 : la potion 

"Tu peux le croire, ça? Pas de Potions !" s'exclama Ron, en plongeant sur un canapé. 

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis Halloween; c'était la mi-Novembre. Le professeur Rogue avait annulé son cours de Potions car il avait attrapé un mauvais rhume. 

"Mme Pomfresh va lui faire une potion, c'est une bonne chose, elle est pas très douée pour ça. Hey ! Elle pourrait l'empoisonner ! dit Ron. 

"Je ne pense pas, Ron. Mais même si on ne l'aime pas, c'est tout de même notre professeur, " dit Hermione. 

"Vas-y, détruis mon bonheur, " marmonna Ron. 

Tout le monde était au courant pour Rogue et des rumeurs bizarres circulaient. 

"J'ai entendu que des ailes s'étaient mises à lui pousser dans le dos!" expliqua Parvati un matin. 

"Non, ce sont des crochets de serpents!" dit Seamus. 

"Et moi j'ai entendu qu'il était devenu bleu!" raconta un élève de 4ème année. 

"Vous savez, s'il reste malade jusqu'à la fin de l'année, ou même jusqu'à ce que Noël soit fini, ce sera le meilleur cadeau de Noël que j'aurais jamais eu !" dit Dean. 

Malheureusement, Rogue s'était rétabli plus vite que prévu. Les Serpentard arboraient tous un sourire narquois. Les cours de Potions allaient reprendre. Ron, Harry et Hermione signèrent pour rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances et s'en allèrent vers le donjon. Le professeur Rogue était plus mécontent que jamais, surtout après toutes les rumeurs qui avaient été dites. 

"Dépêchez-vous!" aboya-t-il en voyant Harry, Hermione et Ron s'asseoir. "Aujourd'hui, nous allons tester la potion que vous avez faite la dernière fois. Je vais vous mettre par deux. Miss Brown avec Miss Parkinson, Mr Finnigan avec Mr Zambini, Mr Potter avec Mr Goyle et Miss Granger avec Mr Malefoy, " dit Rogue. 

Hermione gémit, pourquoi Malefoy? De toutes les personnes, c'était celle avec qui elle aurait aimé le moins faire équipe. Pourquoi pas Crabbe ou Pansy ? Drago se mit à côté de Hermione avec ses affaires. Rogue distribua les bouteilles de potions qu'ils avaient tous préparées la dernière fois. Lorsque Rogue tendit sa potion à Drago, la potion glissa de ses doigts et se brisa par terre. Un liquide bleu s'étala sur le sol. 

"Weasley! Venez nettoyer ça. Mr Malefoy, vous pouvez partager la potion de Miss Granger, " dit Rogue. 

Ron lui lança un regard noir et alla nettoyer le sol. Hermione regardait nerveusement sa potion de Mémoire qui n'était pas bleue et soupira. Elle allait la faire goûter à Malefoy d'abord pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas empoisonnée. 

"Vous pouvez boire, maintenant, " signala Rogue. 

Drago regarda curieusement la potion. 

"Pourquoi c'est jaune? " demanda Drago. 

"Peur de boire, Malefoy? " dit Hermione. 

"Peu importe!" marmonna Drago avant de boire la moitié de la potion. 

Il frissona. 

"C'est dégueulasse!" 

Rien ne se passa. Hermione soupira de nouveau. Ce n'était pas du poison mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? 

"Tu dois la boire aussi, Granger, " dit Drago. 

Hermione attrapa la bouteille et l'examina minutieusement. Toujours jaune. Elle respira un bon coup, se boucha le nez et avala le reste de la potion. Ça avait vraiment un goût affreux ! 

"Comme vous le savez, cette potion va effacer votre mémoire pendant quelques instants et votre mémoire reviendra juste avant le dîner, " expliqua Rogue. "Voyons voir si ça marche. GRANGER!" 

Hermione décida de jouer le jeu. 

"Qui?" demanda Hermione. 

"5 points en moins pour Gryffondor, je sais que vous mentez, Miss Granger. Votre potion était clairement jaune et elle était censée être de couleur… ? " répliqua Rogue. 

"Bleue." murmura Hermione. 

"C'est ça. Je vois que ça n'a pas marché, " dit Rogue. 

La cloche sonna et Hermione se sourit à elle-même. Au moins, Rogue n'avait pas enlevé plus de points que ça ; mais qu'est-ce que sa potion était supposée faire ? Peut-être qu'elle pourrait se renseigner à la bibliothèque.

"Hermione, franchement!" dit Ron. 

Les trois entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, soulagés que la potion n'ait plus effet. Ron remplissait sa bouche de poulet et de riz frit. Hermione buvait doucement sa soupe de tomates. Harry parlait de Quidditch avec Seamus et Dean. Peut-être était-ce le moment de partir, Ron et Harry n'en sauront rien. DONC c'est ce qu'elle fit, Hermione se leva sans bruit ; personne ne la remarqua à part un élève blond. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, elle s'arrêta, son estomac lui faisait très mal. 

"Aie! Aie! Aie!" 

Hermione se retourna et vit Drago, plié sur ses genoux, tenant son estomac aussi. 

"Malefoy?" haleta Hermione entre deux douleurs. 

Drago gémit comme réponse. Hermione essaya de reprendre son souffle mais elle n'y arriva pas. L'oxygène ne venait pas. Allait-elle mourir ? Hermione ne pu supporte la douleur plus longtemps et sombra dans l'inconscience. 

******************************************************************************

Ahahaha!! Est-ce que Hermione est morte?? (je rigole!! le truc trop pas crédible!!^^) Alors! Alors! Comment vont réagir nos deux amis quand ils vont voir qu'ils ont changé de corps? La suite au prochain épisode!! ;)


	5. chp 5: Le changement

Coucou tout le monde! Je sais plus à qui j'ai dit que le chapitre 3 était le plus court de la fic, ben hier j'ai tout relu et je voulais lui dire que je me suis trompée parce que les chapitres 6 et 7 sont VRAIMENT courts!! mais bon, j'y peux rien^^

Réponse aux reviewers:

**Miya Black:** bon ben je me sens moins seule!! lol

**haalathery:** hoho! Des menaces de mort de la part d'un ange?! On aura tout vu! Ben oui, j'ai TOUT lu comme tu dis, puisque j'ai déjà TOUT traduit! ;) Désolée si t'as été coupée dans ton élan, c'est sûrement ma faute, pardon, pardon!! *lily se mets à genoux sous le regard hautain de haal* En tous cas, bravo pour le jeu de mots, tu m'impressionnes!^^

**Anonymoua:** (c'est pas facile à écrire, comme pseudo^^) contente que ça te plaise! C'est cool si ta copine revient et tout ça, en tous cas, voilà la suite!

**watery136:** ben le voilà! :)

**Pitinad:** ah bon, tu le sens?^^ Bon ben j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue alors.

**Super_Hermione:** Oui c'est vrai, moi aussi ça m'a étonné!^^

**annab:** merci beaucoup! Je continue, oui, oui!

**katarina:** t'as toujours pleins de questions hein?^^ Alors, ils vont en parler à personne, du moins pour l'instant. Non, ils ne vont pas changé de maison mais Hermione devra vivre chez les Serpentard et Drago chez les Gryffondor. Bizarrement, ça ne va pas créer de problèmes (moi aussi je me suis demandé pour l'anatomie mais l'auteur a su dévié la question). Pour régler le compte de Ginny, ben déjà, Drago n'est pas au courant qu'elle martyrise Hermione et en plus, ça ferait bizarre de voir deux Gryffondor se battre, non? Enfin, de toute façon, il va bien se passer quelque chose avec Ginny, dans quelques chapitres...

**Deedlit:** ça vient des Chroniques de la guerre de Lodoss non?^^ C'est vrai que le concept n'était pas original mais le fait que Hermione et Drago sont vraiment à l'opposé l'un de l'autre change tout. En plus, j'adore ces deux personnages donc j'ai vraiment pris du plaisir à traduire cette fic.

**Tinkerbell:** ah bon, elle te déçoit toi? Sur quel point?^^ Moi j'ai été surprise que Rogue ne retire _que_ 5 points à une Gryffondor, et Hermione en plus! Enfin bon, on va pas le lui reprocher non plus! lol Truc qui n'a rien à voir: t'as réussi à mettre de l'italique dans ta fic? A mon avis, si ça marche pas c'est parce que le texte que tu envoies sur ff.net c'est depuis Word (.doc) non? Parce que moi ça m'avait fait pareil. J'ai pas essayé mais t'as qu'à enregistré ton texte en .html et non en .doc parce que là, ça conserve toutes les modifications de police comme ça.

Ahlala, je vous aime tous, tout le monde!!^^ Merci encore pour les reviews et à demain!!!!!!

******************************************************************************

Chapitre 5 : le changement 

Hermione gémit et ouvrit les yeux. Sa tête lui faisait un mal fou. Finalement, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit, ni dans le dortoir de filles des Gryffondor. Elle était dans un lit blanc avec des rideaux. L'infirmerie ! Mme Pomfresh s'approcha d'elle dès qu'elle fut entièrement réveillée. 

"Ah, Mr Malefoy, vous voilà réveillé!" dit Mme Pomfresh en lui prenant le pouls. 

"Qu…?" commença Hermione en réalisant que ce n'était pas sa voix qui sortait de sa bouche. 

C'était une voix de garçon. Celle de Malefoy en fait. 

"Oh mon dieu! La potion!" hurla Hermione, réveillant ainsi une personne qui était dans un lit à côté. "Bon sang, t'as besoin de crier comme ça ?" 

Hermione tressaillit, elle était en train de fixer… euh, Hermione! 

"Qui es-tu?" demanda Hermione. 

"Quoi? Je suis Malefoy. Pourquoi tu… tu es moi?" bégaya Drago. 

Malefoy et moi avons échangé nos corps ! pensa Hermione, horrifiée. 

"De quoi vous parlez, vous deux?" demanda Mme Pomfresh. 

"Euh… De rien, est-ce qu'on peut partir?" demanda Hermione, toujours dans le corps de Drago. 

"Vous vous sentez mieux?" demanda Mme Pomfresh en la regardant suspicieusement. 

"Ouais, on pète la forme!" dit Drago. 

Mme Pomfresh les laissa partir, toujours sceptique. Hermione et Drago sortirent de l'infirmerie le plus vite possible et entrèrent dans la première salle trouvée. 

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma parole?" enragea Drago. 

Hermione se regardait elle-même hurler d'une voix rauque. 

"La potion! Elle était supposée être bleue. Au lieu d'une potion de Mémoire, j'ai fait une sorte de Polynectar, " expliqua rapidement Hermione. 

"Quelle sorte de Polynectar?" demanda Drago. 

"C'est quand on se transforme en quelqu'un d'autre pendant une heure, mais je crois que ce n'était pas un Polynectar, ça doit être autre chose. On a sûrement changé quand on a eu mal au ventre, " dit Hermione avec logique. 

"Granger tout est de ta faute! Attends voir que mon père apprend ça ! Il te coupera en deux !" 

"Calme-toi Malefoy, tes menaces sont stupides. En plus, tu es moi et je suis toi. Ça sonne bizarre mais tu devras t'y faire." 

"Donc… donc je vais rester toi ? Et tu vas rester moi? "

"Malheureusement; c'est pas comme si ça m'enchantait, " hurla Hermione. 

"Pas la peine de crier comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" demanda Drago. 

"On reste comme ça tant qu'on a pas d'informations. Va falloir que tu traînes avec Ron et Harry, et je devrais traîner avec Crabbe et Goyle, " expliqua Hermione. "Mais il faut que tu agisses comme moi et moi comme toi. Je vais devoir insulter tout le monde." 

"C'est pas si dur, tu sais," dit Drago. 

"Ce sont les vacances d'hiver donc la plupart des Gryffondor ne sont pas là, à part Ron et Harry. Le mot de passe est Courage, " continua Hermione. "Il faut que tu arrêtes d'insulter Ron et Harry et tu dois les appeler par leur prénom. Il faut en parler à personne, et puis de toute façon, tout reviendra dans l'ordre dans un jour ou deux." 

"Bon, le mot de passe pour la salle commune des Serpentard est Dragon de feu. Je te préviens, les Serpentard là-bas sont violents, de les laisse pas t'approcher de toi. La plupart ont peur de moi, j'ai une assez bonne réputation, " dit Drago avec un sourire narquois. 

Hermione roula des yeux et se sentit prête à affronter ce qui l'attendait. Drago la regarda partir et s'en alla à son tour. 

"Il est temps qu'on s'amuse un peu, " continua Drago, le sourire aux lèvres. 

******************************************************************************

J'adore Drago quand il joue les mauvais garçons, comme ça! Enfin bon, je me tais et je vous à +!!


	6. chp 6: Les pensées de Drago

Hello!! (de Lu! bon d'accord, je me tais) euh.... qu'est-ce que je voulais dire? Oui! Que ce chapitre est super court (désolée!! ne vous en prenez pas à moi mais à l'auteur!!^^) mais que vous allez voir que demain, vous le regretterez, vu la longueur PHENOMENALE du chapitre 7!! lol Bon en tout cas, ces deux chapitres-là sont spéciaux puisque le narrateur change! Le titre original était 'Draco's POV', je sais qu'il y a un rapport avec les pensées intérieures de Drago mais est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce que POV peut dire exactement? J'arrive pas à trouver^^

Réponse aux reviewers:

**haalathery:** Quoi?? tu veux me tuer?? Et tu veux mourir? Chouette, tout le monde meurt!^^ C'est pas ma faute si les chapitres sont de plus en plus courts, moi aussi je pense comme toi! Mais fo pas pleurer pour ça!! lol Drago va se retenir d'insulter tout le monde mais tout juste, et puis NON Hermione ne vas pas mourir! lol je te rappelle que c'est le personnage principal de cette fic et qu'on est même pas à la moitié! Bon allez, j'obéis à mon ange préféré et voici la suite! :)

**watery136: **une catastrophe?^^ oh, pas tellement, c'est surtout après que ça devient une catastrophe!

**Super_Hermione:** oui c'est vrai, t'as raison, j'y avais pas pensé sur le coup!

**mimi:** héhé je vais quand même pas vous balancer toute la fic dans une seule journée!! lol en tous cas voilà la suite.

**angelinadelacour:** oui t'as raison! ça doit faire bizarre^^

**Pitinad:** t'as raison d'avoir peur! lol c'est vrai qu'on pense tous qu'ils vont se planter dans leur nouveau rôle mais vous allez être surpris!

**Leilia:** c'est vrai que ça pourrait être marrant! et comme ça Hermione pourrait se venger, je sais pas comment mais bon...Ben sinon 'ils sont assez violents', c'est ce que ça veut dire, les Serpentard sont violents quoi! T'avais compris autre chose?^^

**Deedlit:** moi aussi j'adore les elfes!!!! Avec ma meilleure amie, on se tape de ces trips avec les elfes! Nous-même nous sommes des petites elfettes et nous respectons la nature! On s'est même mises à apprendre l'elfique!! j'trouve que c'est trop beau comme langue et surtout à écrire! moi je sais seulement l'écrire parce que pour le parler, c'est autre chose! C'est dix fois plus compliqué que le français! Y'a plusieurs pluriels, tout s'accorde et du coup, tout change (c'est un peu comme de l'allemand en fait)! Mais je sais quelques mots quand même! C'est le Quenya qu'on a commencé à apprendre, on trouve que c'est plus joli sonoriquement que le sindarin, et en plus, comme c'est une langue + ancienne, y'a beaucoup plus de choses dessus! Bon, je m'égare du sujet!^^ merci pour ta review

**Tinkerbell: **ben je sais pas si c'est si drôle que ça^^ en tous cas, comme les narrateurs changents, l'histoire avance pas trop... enfin, tu verras parce que c'est pas très parlant ce que je dis!

**katarina:** t'inquiète pas! ça ne me dérange pas de répondre à des tonnes de questions mais c'est vrai que des fois, y'a des questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre sinon y'a plus aucun suspense! Je peux te dire que Hermione va être beaucoup plus douée que tu ne le penses^^ Et désolée si je suis cruelle, j'adore être cruelle!! mouahaha!!!!!

Merci encore tout le monde!! Comme c'est Drago le narrateur, ben j'ai tout mis au présent donc ça risque d'être bizarre, mais en même temps, on a vraiment l'impression d'être à sa place! A demain!!!

******************************************************************************

Chapitre 6: Les pensées de Drago 

NOTE IMPORTANTE: les pensées de Drago sont écrites avec un * au début. Celles de Hermione sont écrites avec un ~ au début. Dans ce chapitre, c'est Drago le narrateur ! 

"Hermione!" 

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Wea… euh, Ron?" 

"Où étais-tu?" me demande Ron. 

"Euh… bibliothèque." 

Heureusement que la Belette me croit (n/dreamy: 'belette' en anglais se dit 'weasel' et ça ressemble beaucoup à 'weasley' donc ça le fait mieux qu'en français). Oh voyez-vous ça, Potter en train de me reluquer ! Ou plutôt, en train de reluquer Hermione. Ça me fait froid dans le dos, comment Granger fait-elle pour le supporter ? 

"Est-ce que ça va?" me demande Harry. 

"J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais évanouie, Pomfresh ne voulait pas nous laisser passer, elle a dit quelque chose à propos de toi et de Malefoy, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" 

Ouh ! Potty le fouineur ! Hum… Qu'est-ce que je vais dire? 

"Me sentais pas très bien, " dit-je en essayant de sourire. 

C'est dur de ne pas ricaner, je déteste sourire ! 

"Et Malefoy?" me demande Ron. 

"Euh… Je sais pas, j'ai pas fait attention à lui," je bégaye. 

Si ils posent encore des questions, je jure que j'utilise ma baguette sur l'un d'eux! Heureusement, non… C'est bizarre, j'ai la soudaine envie d'aller à la bibliothèque. 

~Malefoy? 

*Granger? 

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que Granger est dans ma tête ? 

~Va à la bibliothèque, maintenant! 

"Les gars, je vais à la bibliothèque. Je veux faire des devoirs supplémentaires pour les Sortilèges et je veux rattraper le reste de mes devoirs, " dit-je. 

Harry sourit, hoche la tête et s'en va en compagnie de Ron. Attendez… Harry ? Ron ? Depuis quand je me mets à les appeler par leur prénom? 

~Depuis maintenant! Malefoy, va à la bibliothèque MAINTENANT! 

*Ok, Granger, ok, j'y vais, calme-toi. 

Voyons le chemin de la bibliothèque… J'y vais tellement rarement, en fait, je crois que j'y suis jamais allé. C'est toujours Parkinson qui prend les livres pour moi. Cette idiote pourrait tout faire pour moi. 

*Granger, j'ai besoin d'aide! Je ne sais pas où est la bibliothèque! 

~Tu rigoles? 

*Non, je suis sérieux, dis-moi où c'est où j'y vais pas. 

~Où es-tu? 

*A côté d'une statue de dragon. 

~Tourne à droite, monte les escaliers et tourne à gauche. 

*Ok. 

Je fais ce qu'on me dit de faire et je me retrouve à la bibliothèque. Je me vois moi-même parmi des tonnes de bouquins poussiéreux. 

"Granger, " je siffle, je savais que j'aurais jamais dû venir ici. 

"Appelle-moi Malefoy, juste au cas où on nous entendrait, " murmure-t-elle. 

Je hoche la tête, trop fatigué pour la contredire. C'est une bonne idée de toute façon. 

"Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé? " je lui demande. 

"Bon, j'ai regardé beaucoup de livres, et je n'ai trouvé qu'une seule chose, " elle explique. 

"Et donc ?" 

"On peut lire dans l'esprit de l'un et de l'autre." 

" Mince! Va falloir que je fasse attention à ce que je pense." 

"Oui, donc on peut communiquer par la pensée. On peut s'entre-aider de cette façon. Comme ça je pourrais m'assurer que tu ne fais pas de bêtises, " dit Hermione sévèrement. 

"Je ne ferais pas de bêtises! Es-tu allée chez les Serpentard ? " je lui demande. 

"Non, et chez les Gryffondor?" 

"Non, mais je n'aurais pas de problème, les Gryffondor sont tous des gentils petits moutons !" je dis narquoisement. 

Hermione me lance un regard noir. Je la dévisage, j'ai finalement l'air bizarre avec cette tête. Je regarde ma tête sous plusieurs angles mais ça ne change rien ! 

"Souris, Malefoy, " lui dis-je. 

Elle me regarde avec incrédulité. 

"Nous avons besoin d'informations sur ce qui se passe et toi tu me demandes de sourire?" s'exclame Hermione. 

"Je voulais juste voir comment je serais si je souriais. Allez quoi! Je suis le plus beau gosse de Poudlard!" je lui explique. 

~Harry est encore plus beau. 

"Excuse-moi? Tu penses que Potter est plus beau que moi?" je m'écrie avec une sarcastique surprise. 

Je suis BEAUCOUP plus beau que Potter, 100 fois plus beau. Le fait que Saint Potter ait échappé au Seigneur des Ténèbres plus de 5 fois ne le rend pas plus beau. Granger roule des yeux et rangea quelques livres dans son sac. 

"Où vas-tu?" je lui demande. 

"Salle commune des Serpentard, j'ai de la lecture maintenant. On se voit au dîner, " dit-elle en s'en allant. 

Et maintenant ? Je prie juste pour que Granger ne détruit pas ma personnalité ! 

******************************************************************************

Dans le prochain chapitre, c'est Hermione le narrateur! Vous êtes contents hein?^^ bon allez, à +


	7. chp 7: Les pensées de Hermione

Votre attention s'il vous plaît!! J'ai l'horreur mais l'obligation de vous annoncer que le chapitre le plus court jamais écrit est sous vous yeux!! Ne m'en voulez pas j'y suis vraiment pour rien, en même temps, vous êtes sûrs que vous aurez toujours plus long après! En tous cas, je vous souhaite bonne lecture quand même!

Réponse aux reviewers:

**Pitinad:** moi aussi j'aime bien quand Drago se regarde. J'suis d'accord avec toi quand tu dis que ça doit être énervant de se regarder et de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler! Quoi qu'il en soit, voici la suite.

**Super_Hermione:** merci!! moi j'étais partie dans Personnal quelque chose mais je sais pas pourquoi g pas pensé à Point Of View! Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai évident! lol

**watery136:** oui oui j'ai bien eu la première review, merci beaucoup!

**Miya Black:** ben je suppose (à moins que... non je rigole!^^), mais disons que cette fic ne se focalise pas sur ces détails. Pourquoi? ça t'aurait bien plu hein? lol

**Mika.Chan:** désolée si c'est long à attendre, je m'en rend pas bien compte! ;)

**haalathery:** merci pour TA review! Et t'as pas bientôt fini de te plaindre non?! Tu soules tout le monde!!! lol Je sais qu'il s'est pas passé grand chose mais bon, il peut pas se passer quelque chose à chaque fois! J'sais plus si c'est aussi important avec Hermione, à toi de juger avec ce chapitre ô combien long. Biz et à +

**siria black: **contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite.

******************************************************************************

Chapitre 7: Les pensées de Hermione 

NOTE IMPORTANTE: les pensées de Hermione sont écrites avec un ~ au début. Celles de Drago sont écrites avec un * au début. Dans ce chapitre, c'est Hermione la narratrice ! 

Malefoy peut être tellement imprévisible des fois, mais après toutes les pensées que j'ai lues chez lui, je dois être très attentive. Je descends vite vers le donjon et dit le mot de passe pour entrer dans la salle commune. Les choses deviennent compliquées. J'ai l'impression de marcher dans une forêt, tout est vert. Bizarre ! Pansy descend les escaliers et dès qu'elle m'aperçoit, elle pousse des cris aigus. 

"Drago!" gémit Pansy, en me prenant le bras. "Est-ce que ça va? On m'a dit que tu étais à l'infirmerie avec Sang-de-Bourbe. Ça va ? Tu te sens bien ?" 

"Ouais, j'ai besoin de euh… prendre une douche. Tu sais, depuis que j'ai respiré le même air qu'elle, " je dis avec un sourire narquois. 

C'est plus facile que je ne le pensais. Je me dépêche de grimper les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de Malefoy. Si je n'avais pas vu Crabbe qui en sortait, je n'aurais jamais trouvé sa chambre. Comme la salle commune, tout est vert. Je rentre dans la salle de bain ; même le lavabo et la baignoire sont verts. Je vois mon reflet dans le miroir ; Malefoy me regarde. Etrange… ses yeux n'étaient pas gris ? En regardant plus précisément, je découvre que ses yeux sont en fait bleus. Je finis par en tomber amoureuse, de ces yeux. Je ne peux pas y croire ; j'aime quelque chose sur Malefoy ! De tout le monde, Malefoy. J'ai soudain une soudaine envie d'uriner. Alarmée, je lève le siège des toilettes et baisse mon pantalon ; j'essaie de ne pas regarder vers le bas, de ne pas me toucher. 

Enfin le dîner ! J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec la salle de bain, mais un petit sort pour tout nettoyer et c'était bon. Je descends dans la Grande Salle, j'ai très faim. Je vois Malefoy en compagnie de Harry et de Ron, ils sont en train de rigoler. Je me lève de la table des Serpentard pour aller à celle des Gryffondor. 

"Potty, Belette, Sang-de-Bourbe!" j'entrepris, assez surprise d'une telle amertume. 

Malefoy fronce les sourcils. 

"Qu'est-ce qu tu veux?" demande-t-il. 

~Je me demandais juste si tout aller bien. 

*Ouais ! Bon dieu, ils me tapent tous sur les nerfs, leurs sujets de conversation se limitent à prévoir ma mort ! 

~Moui, c'est de ça qu'on parle, en général. 

"Trouve une vie, " Malfoy reprit. (n/dreamy : g pas vraiment compris, ça doit être une expression anglo-saxone^^) 

"J'en ai déjà une, mais t'en aurais bien besoin. Pauvre Belette, tu ne peux même pas t'en offrir une !" je rétorque en m'en allant avant que personne ne puisse répliquer. 

C'était définitivement plus facile que prévu. 

******************************************************************************

Rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre avec le retour de Ginny!!! A demain!!!!!!


	8. chp 8: Le Kitlary

Bijour tout le monde! Vous allez être contents, voici un chapitre quand même un peu plus long!! (hourra!) Bon, le narrateur redevient moi et je vous préviens tout de suite, Ginny va encore s'occuper des affaires qui ne la regardent pas!! En tous cas, ça y est, on est pile à la moitié de l'histoire!! Encore une semaine et c'est fini! Vous êtes tristes, avouez! lol Bon allez, j'arrête mon charabia et je vous souhaite bonne lecture!

Réponse aux reviewers:

**katarina:** 2 en 1! Remarque, vu la longueur de ces deux chapitres, ça revient à 1! ça me fait plaisir d'entendre que tu pourrais lire cette fic toute la journée! :) C'est vrai que Hermione s'en tire pas mal, mais est-ce que ça va durer? (suspense!!!) Et c'est vrai que Malefoy doit s'ennuyer ferme. Je sais pas de quelle couleur sont ses yeux mais moi je les voyais soit bleus soit gris-bleu ou pourquoi pas gris...

**padmacho:** salut toi! ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles, qu'est-ce que tu deviens? en tous cas, ravie que ça te plaise et merci pour la review.

**Pitinad:** oui! vive la salle de bain!!! lol Moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé que Pansy embête Hermione en Malefoy mais bon, l'auteur n'y a pas pensé... Et puis je peux pas la supporte Pansy! que ce le nom! Pansy!!! ça fait pansement!! lol

**Miya.Black:** et oui! Ginny est de retour! j'aime bien le 'hermionienne'! C'est pas facile à dire mais c'est juste.

**watery136:** ok!^^

**Super_Hermione:** oui je sais, c'est pour ça que je le dis haut et fort, pour que les gens ne tombent pas d'étonnement de leur chaise!

**haalathery:** A vrai dire, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai mie TA au lieu de ta. Non, je sais vraiment pas! lol ça va peut-être me revenir plus tard, en tous cas, je te tiens au courant! Et puis non, t'es pas une chieuse!!!^^ J'espère que tu vas apprécier la longueur de ce chapitre et à +

******************************************************************************

Chapitre 8: le Kitlary 

NOTE IMPORTANTE: Il y a encore des pensées de Drago et de Hermione dans ce chapitre, alors vous connaissez le principe! 

Hermione était allée à la bibliothèque pendant la nuit et n'était pas partie depuis. Ce fut Drago qui la trouva endormie, allongée sur un gros tome de _Quelle potion choisir ?_. Drago lui tapota à la tête. 

"Non, va-t-en!" marmotta Hermione. 

Drago tapota plus fort cette fois. 

"Pansy m'embête!" marmonna Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. 

"DEBOUT MALEFOY!" hurla Drago. 

Hermione ouvrit un oeil et se mit à gémir. 

"Lève-toi petit ours au miel, " plaisanta Drago. 

"Ours au miel? " répéta Hermione en levant un sourcil. 

"J'ai entendu une 4ème année dire ça. Y'a que les Gryffondor pour inventer ça, et en plus, ça sonne marrant, " dit Drago en haussant les épaules."Tu as trouvé quelque chose?" 

Hermione poussa un livre vers lui et le feuilleta jusqu'à tomber sur une page. Elle disait : 

_Le Kitlary est une potion semblable au Polynectar à quelques détails près. C'est le grand magicien Albus Dumbledore qui a découvert cette potion. Le Kitlary transforme celui qui la boit en la personne qu'il ou qu'elle désire. Il n'y a pas de remède. Peu de personne connaît le Kitlary et donc, cette potion est très rare. La dernière fois qu'une personne a bu cette potion remonte à plus de 50 ans. Albus Dumbledore est maintenant directeur de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie._

Drago leva la tête, la bouche grande ouverte. Comment était-ce possible? Lui ? Un Malefoy qui aimait une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Il devait y avoir une erreur. Hermione lui lança un regard noir. 

"Arrête de m'appeler Sang-de-Bourbe. Rappelle-toi que pour l'instant, c'est moi Malefoy, " dit-elle en roulant des yeux. 

"Tu dois plaisanter! T'as dû faire une erreur ou alors ce livre est faux, " s'exclama Drago. 

Hermione secoua la tête. 

"Non, la liste des ingrédients est sur la page suivante, le problème, c'est que je ne me souviens pas avoir mis de la poudre de plume de phoenix dans cette potion." 

"Tout est de ta faute!" s'écria Drago. 

"Non, c'est faux! Je n'ai jamais mis de poudre de plume de phoenix dans la potion. Et c'est toi qui a cassé ta bouteille de potion de Mémoire, c'est ta faute, " répliqua Hermione. 

"Et alors?" 

"C'est pas la mienne." 

"Peu importe!" 

"On devrait aller voir Dumbledore, " dit Hermione. 

"Pourquoi devons-nous aller voir ce vieux cinglé? " demanda sombrement Drago. 

Il continuait de jeter des éclairs dans les yeux de Hermione, qui croisa les bras. 

"Parce que un, c'est Dumbledore qui a découvert cette potion. Deux, il n'est pas cinglé. Trois, c'est un homme très intelligent ! " dit Hermione promptement. 

"Bien, allons-y. Connais-tu le chemin?" 

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans son bureau. Comment allait-elle faire ? Mais… oh ! Harry! 

"Harry?" répéta Drago qui avait lu dans ses pensées. 

"Il le connaît, va le voir! Je t'attendrai à son bureau, tu n'auras qu'à me dire les directions par la pensée. Je vais essayer de chercher d'autres informations, " dit Hermione. 

"Et s'il me demande pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que je dis ? " demanda Drago. 

"Dis-lui que c'est à propos de tes notes de Métamorphose. Aie l'air paniqué, moi je panique toujours pour mes notes." 

Drago hocha la tête et quitta la bibliothèque; Hermione recommença à chercher dans les livres. Drago trouva Harry et Ron dans la salle commune en train de jouer aux échecs version sorcier. Ron arborait un sourire diabolique en regardant Harry choisir quelle pièce il allait jouer. 

"Chevalier en E2!" dit Harry avec un sourire. 

"Roi en D4!" dit Ron. 

"NON! C'EST PAS JUSTE!" hurla Harry alors que son roi se fit transpercer par les chevaliers. 

"Euh… les gars?" dit Drago timidement (n/dreamy : Drago timide ça doit être un de ces trucs !^^) Harry et Ron le regardèrent. 

"Harry, où est le bureau de Dumbledore?" 

"Hein? Pourquoi?" demanda Harry en levant un sourcil. 

"Je dois luis parler de ma note de Métamorphose, je pense que McGonagall m'a noté trop injustement," dit Drago avec une fausse angoisse dans la voix. 

"Je vais t'y conduire Hermione, " dit Ginny. 

Elle était assise à côté de Harry et lui souriait. 

"Euh… d'accord, " dit Drago. 

Ensemble, ils marchèrent jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Ginny n'avait pas prononcé un mot mais une fois arrivés, elle poussa Drago qui se cogna contre un mur. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" s'exclama Drago en se frottant la tête. 

*Sang-de-Bourbe? 

~Quoi? Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler comme ça! 

Ginny sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Drago. Au secours ! pensa Drago désespérément. 

~Quoi? Pourquoi? 

*Ginny! Cette stupide naine de Belette, elle va m'ensorceler ! 

Drago la dévisagea. 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" 

"Tu devrais le savoir Hermione, " cracha Ginny. "Je peux effacer ta mémoire et tu ne te rappelleras de rien !" 

"Quoi? " hurla Drago. 

*Granger! 

~La ferme, j'arrive! 

*Dépêche-toi! 

Drago esquiva le premier sort qui endommagea une statue qui faillit tomber sur lui. Ginny se mit à jurer et s'enfuit. Hermione arriva et tressaillit. Elle regarda vite la scène qui était devant elle. 

"Allons-nous-en avant que Rusard n'arrive!" prévint Hermione en attrapant la main de Drago. 

Il s'enfuirent ensemble sans voir que Ginny les regardait courir, main dans la main. 

******************************************************************************

Hohoho!! Comment Ginny va réagir? Va-t-elle mettre Harry au courant? Mystère! Mystère! Et à demain!!


	9. chp 9: Des problèmes résolus

Hello tout le monde!! Voilà une nouvelle semaine qui commence! Je ne sais pas si tout le monde est en vacance ici mais moi, ce sera ma dernière semaine (bouhhh) En tous cas, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à poster des chapitres de cette fic tous les jours et à recevoir toutes vos gentilles reviews! Pour ceux qui sont intéressés par ma première fic (il y en a au moins? o_o) , je ne sais pas quand je la continuerai, parce qu'en plus, j'ai commencé une toute autre fic mais celle-là, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je la mettrai ici.. Bon allez, trêve de blabla et bonne lecture!

Réponse aux reviewers:

**watery136: **oh c'est pas trop grave si tu dis des gros mots!^^ au contraire, exprime-toi!!

**haalathery:** contente qu'il t'ait plun ce chapitre! et contente que tu sois contente! lol C'est vrai que Ginny n'est pas très très gentille mais tu verras à la fin de la fic qu'elle n'est pas si méchante que ça (me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là, je t'assure que c'est vrai!!) Bon ben sinon, je sais que t'as déjà lu ce chapitre mais bon... ça n'intéresse personne ce que je vais dire, mais j'ai fini le chapitre 1 de lld hier soir! Donc évidemment je te le ferais lire et tu pourras corriger mes fautes!! lol Bon j'arrête de parler, quand est-ce que tu mets le chapitre 6 de Laisse moi un peu de temps? JE VEUX LA SUITE!!!!

**Deedlit:** je sais pas exactement pourquoi elle voulait effacer sa mémoire... Peut-être que comme ça, elle oubliera Harry... J'apprécie que tu aimes ma rapidité!^^ Je t'en veux pas si tu laisses des reviews à chaque fois, du moment que tu apprécie cette fic, je n'ai pas besoin d'une preuve (oulà, fo pas que je dis ça à tout le monde sinon plus personne ne reviewera) Moi aussi j'aimerais que les elfes existent! Mais attends!! Qu'est-ce que je raconte? Bien sûr qu'ils existent! Ils sont juste très bien cachés quelque part dont tout le monde ignore l'existence...

**Super_Hermione: **ouais, comme tu dis! Tu verras bien ce qu'elle fera, hihihi....

**Petite Puce:** vas-y tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux! Vive la liberté d'expression!! En effet, ça se pourrait qu'elle aille voir Harry... ou peut-être pas (haha, je suis vilaine!)

**Miya Black:** et t'as bien raison! :}

**padmacho:** c'est cool si tu commences les vacances que maintenant, moi c'est sur le point de se fnir! :( Moi aussi j'adore lire des fics, mais maintenant que c'est moi qui en écris, ben je trouve vraiment plus le temps pour en lire... Mais bon, quand vraiment y'en a une qui a l'air géniale, je prends tout de même le temps pour la lire!^^ Pour Ginny, c'est expliqué dans le chapitre 1 qu'elle déteste Hermione parce qu'elle est sortie avec Harry en 5ème année. Et pour le PS, c'est une question qui revient souvent et qui est pas évidente à répondre par écrit. Les dessins je les fais directement à l'ordinateur, avec ma palette graphique donc c'est dix fois plus simple et ensuite, je les colorie avec des logiciels de graphisme comme Photoshop ou Painter. Et oui, je peux dessiner à partir de photo, bah à ton avis, le dessin avec Emma Watson, il vient de mon imagination? ^^

**Pitinad:** ouais! Ginny 2, le retour! tadaaaam! Pour Pansy, je crois que même dans les livres elle est chiante, en plus, elle est décrite comme un bulldog, non vraiment je la déteste!^^ Pour Dumbledore, t'as bien raison, il va bien rire!

**rei kon:** cool, bienvenue parmi nous alors! 

Je vois que y'a des nouveaux que je connais pas qui reviewent, c'est génial!! *rire diabolique* Non, je rigole, qu'est-ce que je peux raconter comme connerie moi!! Bon allez, je vous laisse à la lecture!!

******************************************************************************

Chapitre 9: des problèmes résolus 

NOTE IMPORTANTE: Il y a encore des pensées de Drago et de Hermione dans ce chapitre, alors vous connaissez le principe! 

"Nous avons toujours besoin de parler à Dumbledore, " dit Hermione. "On ira le voir après dîner." 

"C'est quoi le problème avec cette Weasley? Elle m'a attaquée d'un coup. Je crois que c'est une famille de tarés ! " s'exclama Drago. 

"Ginny me déteste, " dit Hemione. 

"Pourquoi?" demanda Drago. 

*Comment peut-on ne pas détester Granger ? 

~QUOI? 

*Ah oui, on peut lire dans les pensées de l'autre. 

~Sans blague! 

Drago se mit à rougir. 

"Ginny a commencé à être froide avec moi quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Harry l'année dernière, elle comme le reste du fan-club, " expliqua-t-elle tristement. "Nous avons rompu, ensuite." 

"Tu es sortie avec Potter? Ce Trop-Têtu-pour-Mourir de Potter ? Eurk !" s'exclama Drago. 

"De toute façon, sois prudent avec Ginny. On doit encore parler à Dumbledore après dîner. Je fixerai une heure. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher si on ne veut pas que quelqu'un nous recherche, " dit Hermione. 

Sans rien rajouter, ils s'arrangèrent pour arriver à la Grande Salle. Drago s'assit à la table des Gryffondor, évitant le regard de Ginny. Hermione s'assit à la table des Serpentard et commença à manger doucement. Maintenant que Drago était occupé à manger, elle se mit à penser au Kitlary. Celui qui en buvait se transformait en la personne qu'il ou elle désirait ; mais comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse de Malefoy sans s'en rendre compte ? C'était tellement compliqué et simple en même temps qu'elle eut bientôt mal à la tête. Mettant cette pensée de côté, elle se mit à penser à autre chose. Comment une simple potion de Mémoire pouvait-elle devenir un Kitlary? Elle était sûre de n'avoir pas mis de poudre de plume de phoenix dans sa potion. Qui était la personne qui avait eu le culot de saboter sa potion ? Soudain, les pièces du puzzle se lièrent entre elles. 

~Malefoy! 

*Quoi? 

~Je sais ce qu'il se passe! 

*Et bien dis-le moi! 

~Après dîner, dans la classe de Sortilèges. 

Hermione se retourna plusieurs fois pour regarder Drago. Leurs yeux se croisèrent pendant un moment, puis ils se retournèrent, rougissant. Le dîner pris fin et ils se retrouvèrent dans la classe de Sortilèges. 

"Ok, pendant le cours de Potion, quand nous avons commencé à préparer la potion de Mémoire, Ginny est venue dans la classe. En partant, elle a mis quelque chose dans la potion et je n'y ai pas fait attention, ("esprit typique des Sang-de-Bourbe, " marmonna Drago), enfin si mais je croyais que c'était pas important. Ginny a mis de la poudre de plume de phoenix " s'exclama Hermione. "Nous devons aller voir Dumbledore!" 

"Allons-y maintenant, " dit Drago. 

Hermione hocha la tête et ils partirent pour le bureau de Dumbledore. Le sol avait été nettoyé. Hermione regarda la gargouille. Quelle était le mot de passe? Ce n'était pas le moment d'aller voir Harry et le lui demander. 

"Granger, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? " demanda Drago. 

"Nous n'avons pas le mot de passe, " gémit Hermione. 

"Nous n'avons plus qu'à le deviner, " dit Drago en haussant les épaules. 

Hermione réfléchit, que pouvait bien être le mot de passe ? Le nom d'un livre ? D'un ancien directeur ? Oh! D'une friandise? Hermione sourit à elle-même, contente d'être SI intelligente (n/dreamy : pas modeste, la Mione !). 

"Euh… Bertie Crochue? Plume en sucre?" essaya Hermione, de plus en plus frustrée alors que les secondes passaient. 

Après ce qui semblaient être des minutes, Hermione leva les bras au ciel. 

"J'abandonne! " déclara Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. 

"Argh, je ne suis pas bien non plus quand je suis en colère! " dit Drago en s'examinant. 

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir. 

"Arrête de te regarder et aide-moi." 

"Suçacides, " tenta Drago. 

La gargouille bougea, délivrant une entrée. Hermione fixa Drago. 

~Comment est-ce que Malefoy a trouvé le mot de passe? C'est moi qui suis supposée être intelligente ! 

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Je suis doué!" dit Drago en souriant. 

Hermione le regarda une dernière fois avant d'entrer. Ils grimpèrent les marches une par une. Arrivés en haut, devant une porte, Hermione frappa et quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. Dumbledore leur sourit à tous les deux. 

"Ah Mr Malefoy et Miss Granger, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici? " demanda-t-il. 

"Professeur Dumbledore, on a quelque chose à vous dire, " expliqua Hermione. 

Dumbledore hocha la tête et les laissa entrer. Hermione s'assit dans un des fauteuils et regarda autour d'elle. C'était une des salles les plus intéressantes de Poudlard, avec la bibliothèque bien sûr. Une fois que Dumbledore fut assis, Hermione lui raconta toute l'histoire mise à part l'incident avec Ginny. Si jamais Ginny était impliquée dans l'histoire, Ron pourrait devenir VRAIMENT en colère si on l'accusait de quoi que ce soit. 

"Donc tu dis, Hermione, que toi et Drago avez changé de corps? " demanda Dumbledore, amusé. 

"Oui. J'ai regardé dans beaucoup de livres mais aucun ne parle de remède, " dit Hermione. 

Dumbledore tripota sa longue barbe et avait ses yeux bleus qui pétillaient. 

"Il existe un remède que je n'ai dévoiler à personne. Cette potion étant interdite depuis des années maintenant." 

"De quoi s'agit-il? Dites-nous!" dit Drago. 

"Vous devez attendre que la pleine lune de Mars apparaisse. Puisque cette potion est interdite, vous ne devez en parler à personne. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de vous renvoyer dans vos salle commune en ce moment. Je vais vous trouver deux chambres, " dit Dumbledore. "Allez chercher discrètement vos affaires. Venez me rejoindre dans une heure. Au passage, cette potion a d'autres effets que celui-là." 

"Lesquels? " demanda Hermione en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. 

"J'ai fait cette potion pour rire, je ne savais qu'elle serait découverte par d'autre personnes, " dit doucement Dumbledore. "Mais j'avais tort, après que des sorciers de 20 ans l'aient bu, cette potion a été abolie. Les deux personnes qui ont bu doivent rester ensemble ou alors il se passera quelque chose, mais je ne sais plus exactement quoi. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que vous soyez dans la même chambre." 

"Rien ne s'est passé, pour l'instant, " tenta de résonner Drago. 

Rien que de penser à l'idée de dormir dans la même chambre que Granger lui faisait tourner la tête, et des papillons semblaient voler dans son estomac. Attendez, des papillons ? Oh quelle plaie ! 

"La potion n'a pas dû traversé tout votre corps encore. Je pense que c'est aussi parce que vous êtes des adolescents et non des adultes, ça ralentit l'effet de la potion, " dit Dumbledore. "Maintenant, allez vous préparer, je viens vous chercher plus tard." 

Hermione et Drago hochèrent la tête et quittèrent la salle silencieusement. 

"Bon, je vais aller chercher tes affaires pour toi, " dit Hermione. 

"Pareil. Salut, " dit Drago. 

Ils prirent le chemin de leur salle commune. Dans la chambre de Drago, Hermione mit tout ce qu'elle pu dans un coffre. Pendant ce temps, Drago avait un peu de mal. Les gens autour de lui lui demandait où est-ce qu'il allait. Il en avait tellement marre qu'il ferma la porte. La seule chose qu'il restait à prendre était les sous-vêtements de Granger. Décidé à ne pas les toucher, il utilisa _Wingardium Leviosa_ pour les faire rentrer dans le coffre. Le professeur Dumbledore arriva à 9h30 et repartit discrètement avec Drago. Il avait utilisé un sort d'invisibilité sur le coffre. Personne n'osa demander où il allait. Ils allèrent ensuite chercher Hermione. Dumbledore les conduit dans un couloir sombre qui était éclairé que par des petites fées. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau. Une licorne était allongée sur l'herbe. Son corps avait une telle texture que la lumière se reflétait dessus. 

"Bonjour Lufisco, " dit Dumbledore. 

La licorne fit la révérence et le tableau pivota. 

"Wow!" dirent Hermione et Drago à l'unisson en entrant dans la chambre. 

Wow résumait assez bien la scène. C'était une salle circulaire au papier peint étincelant qui scintillait sous la lumière que produisait 4 grandes lampes qui se tenaient dans chaque coin. Deux sofas d'un cuir moelleux reposaient devant un feu qui dansait dans une cheminée. Une table de glace était placée devant les sofas avec un beau vase de roses qui changeaient de couleur, allant du rouge au jaune puis au rose. En dessous de tout ça, un luxueux tapis bleu. Deux escaliers volants menaient à des chambres séparées. Les marches étaient faites de marbre. 

"Vous resterez ensemble dans cette chambre pour l'instant. Si vous avez d'autres questions, vous savez où me trouver. Oh! Et le mot de passe est Lufisco, " rajouta Dumbledore avec un sourire. 

"Lufisco n'est pas le nom de la licorne? " demanda Drago, les yeux illuminés par la beauté de la chambre. 

"Oui, et c'est le mot de passe aussi, " expliqua Dumbledore. "Faites de beaux rêves, je vous revois demain. " 

Sur ce, Dumbledore quitta la chambre. Le tableau se remit en place. Hermione était toujours bouche bée. Elle n'avait jamais vu une chambre aussi belle avant ; elle s'y sentait comme une reine. Drago trouvait aussi la chambre à son goût, mais elle n'était pas aussi belle que sa propre chambre au manoir des Malefoy. 

"Je suis mort, je vais dormir. Granger, est-ce que tu peux m'emprunter tes… sous-vêtements et tout ça, " demanda Drago en rougissant violement. 

"Tu n'en portes pas là? " demanda Hermione. 

"Non, " répondit Drago en rougissant davantage. 

"Tu ne portes aucun sous-vêtements?" reprit Hermione en riant. 

"Ben… Je… Tu croyais que j'allais utiliser tes sous-vêtements, Granger ? Je ne suis pas habitué à ces machins-là, seulement à mes boxers! " dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils. 

Hermione se mit à glousser et donna la permission à Drago d'utiliser ses vêtements. Après tout, puisqu'elle vivait pratiquement avec Drago, pourquoi ne pas commencer à être gentil avec lui ? Ils inspectèrent leur chambre comme deux gamins de 6 ans dans un magasin de bonbons. Quelle journée ! Hermione sourit et s'allongea dans son nouveau lit de reine. ÇA c'était la vie, même si elle était bloquée dans le corps de Malefoy. 

******************************************************************************

Hoo Hermione et Drago qui vivent ensemble? ça promet! En tous cas, pour vous donner un avant-goût, le prochain chapitre s'appelle _Coupures et câlins_ alors je vous laisse à votre imagination! :p A demain!!


	10. chp 10: Coupures et câlins

Salut les amis! Oulà, je m'améliore pas avec mes supers expressions, mais bon, fo bien que je change de temps en temps... Avouez que vous êtes tous très pressés de savoir ce qui va se passer entre Hermione et Drago, surtout maintenant qu'ils habitent dans la même chambre... En tous cas, c'est pas dans ce chapitre qu'on verra le re retour de Ginny la malice! Patience, elle a encore des tours dans son sac...

Réponse aux reviewers:

**Pitinad:** de rien, c'est moi qui te remercie. Sinon, pour 'câlin', t'es vraiment pas loin^^ et puis pour coupures, c'est vrai que c'est pas évident. On pense tout de suite à une coupure morale, genre rupture, mais en fait, c'est une coupure physique! :p

**Miya Black:** haha, j't'ai grillée!! T'es une petite vicieuse hein? Nan, je rigole! J'en connais une qui est bien pire et qui est parmi nous mais bon, je ne citerai pas de nom...

**haalathery: **tiens, quand on parle du loup... (hihihihi! j'suis méchante!) t'inquiètes, je te pardonne de m'avoir abandonnée, j'étais tellement absobée par mon histoire que je l'ai remarqué qu'au moment où j'allais me déconnecter et me coucher. J'aime bien le "je pense à de ces truc parfois !" (!! tu t'en es rendu compte que maintenant?! lol) Bon ben, le premier chapitre de 'lld' comme tu dis (on dirait un code secret!), je veux bien te le passer, c'est quand tu veux. Biz et à +

**padmacho:** je t'en veux pas si tu lis trop de fics, t'as bien raison!!^^ Pour répondre à ta question, une tablette graphique c'est un stylo à la place de la souris, donc c'est beaucoup plus simple pour moi de dessiner ou de colorier. Ben pour la photo, ça dépend, c'est quoi comme photo? C'est pas du tout que je ne veux rien faire pour toi mais c'est que j'ai tellement de recommandations...^^ Ensuite, pour ta seconde question, je pourrais répondre à toutes tes questions mais je vais pas le faire sinon ça va te gâcher la fin (j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas). 

**watery136:** ah bah, t'as tenté la version originale? :) Ben tant mieux si tu préfères la version française, moi ça me fait un lecteur en +! lol

**Deedlit:** c'est vrai qu'elle est chou cette fic, et c'est en partie pour ça que j'ai décidé de la traduire!!^^

**katarina:** ce que j'aime bien dans tes reviews, c'est qu'elles sont toujours très longues! Tu vas voir que Ginny va encore jouer les vilaines!! Mais ça, c'est pour le chapitre 13 (ouiiii je sais c'est dans longtemps! mais ne t'inquiète pas, on la revoit aussi dans le chapitre 12!!^^) ça n'a rien à voir avec le reste, mais Hermione et Drago main dans la main, moi j'adore!! :p

**Super_Hermione:** ben... la Ginny elle revient pas maitenant mais bientôt! C'est vrai que ça promet, et tu verras bientôt pourquoi.

**Mika.Chan:** contente que tu trouves ça drôle! C'est vrai que les chapitres ne sont pas très longs mais bon, on va pas se plaindre tout de même!^^

******************************************************************************

Chapitre 10: coupures et câlins 

Hermione fut réveillée par quelqu'un qui lui lança quelque chose sur la tête. Elle se frotta le front tandis que ses yeux s'ouvraient. Malgré la clarté de la chambre, elle remarqua que Drago était assis sur le bord de son lit, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. 

"Cadeaux!" s'exclama-t-il en désignant la porte. 

Il sortit de la chambre sans attendre Hermione. Elle s'extrait du lit elle-même et descendit les escaliers. Elle remarqua d'abord deux sapins de Noël, aussi hauts que le plafond, décorés d'ornements. Des cadeaux étaient empilés sous ces sapins. Hermione s'en approcha. La boîte enveloppée de papiers était de Harry. C'était une robe blanche à bretelles (n/dreamy: ça c'est du cadeau!). Ron lui avait offert des sacs de bonbons. Ses parents, eux, lui avaient offert une nouvelle brosse à dents, un pull-over et des friandises sans sucre. Le dernier cadeau était empaqueté et avait l'air moelleux. Hermione l'ouvrit et une peluche en forme de dragon argenté tombé sur ses cuisses. 

"Il n'y a pas de mot pour celui-ci, " dit Hermione sans se rendre compte qu'elle parlait tout fort. 

"Vraiment? C'est parce qu'il vient de moi, " dit Drago, toujours occupé à déballer ses cadeaux. 

Hermione sentit une chaleur l'envahir et étreignit le dragon. 

"Quel nom vais-je lui donner? " se demanda Hermione. 

Elle regarda Drago qui n'avait pas encore levé la tête et décida finalement de l'appeler Drago (n/dreamy: j'en veux un moi aussi!!!). 

Dumbledore leur rendit visite dans l'après-midi. Ils parlèrent pendant un moment de l'échange des corps et de ce qu'ils devaient faire. 

"Je pense que vous ne devriez pas aller en cours pour le moment, " décida Dumbledore. 

"Quoi? P… professeur Dumbledore, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! " dit Hermione d'un air tragique. 

"Quelqu'un pourrait avoir des doutes et on ne peut pas se permettre ça, " résonna Dumbledore. "Mais si vous voulez poursuivre vos cours, je suppose que les professeurs pourront venir ici rien que pour vous deux." 

Hermione sourit alors mais Drago lui lança un regard noir. 

Hermione soupira avec contentement tandis qu'elle entra dans son lit dans les vêtements de Drago. Le nouveau système éducatif pour Drago et elle-même était une très bonne idée. Il n'y aurait aucune interruptions pendant les cours, comme il y en avait en temps normal. Les vacances d'hiver étaient bientôt finies et elle était impatiente de travailler à nouveau. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'endormir, une douleur stridente la frappa au bras gauche. Elle s'exclama de surprise et attrapa son bras. Elle releva sa manche et vit qu'il y avait une large entaille sur le bras de Drago, comme si quelqu'un l'avait coupé. Du sang se mit à couler. Une autre douleur la frappa au bras et elle vit que la plaie s'agrandissait. Il n'y avait qu'une explication pour elle. La potion ! Sortant précipitament de son lit, elle se rua vers l'autre chambre en se tenant le bras, essayant d'ignorer la douleur. 

"Granger!" s'écria Drago. 

Hermione s'effondra sur Drago, toujours en serrant son bras. 

"Mon bras! La potion! Du sang!" s'exclama Hermione mais Drago avait déjà compris. 

"Idem! Il y avait une grande coupure, de plus en plus grande!" dit Drago."Et tu es sur moi !" 

Hermione se mit à rougir et se leva ; elle examina son bras et remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Bizarre, il y avait cette coupure une minute avant. 

"Nous… ne pouvons pas nous permettre de recommencer; ça fait trop mal!" 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse alors?" demanda Hermione. 

"Dormir dans la même chambre?" proposa Drago en haussant les épaules. 

Hermione réfléchit un moment, est-ce que c'était vraiment une bonne idée de dormir dans la même pièce qu'une personne qui vous insultait depuis la première année ? Si jamais il lui envoyait un sort pendant qu'elle dormait, elle pouvait toujours avertir Dumbledore. 

"Oui, c'est vrai, c'est la seule chose qu'on puisse faire, " acquiesça Hermione. 

"On prend ta chambre ou la mienne? " demanda Drago. 

"La mienne, " dit Hermione. 

Drago aida Hermione à aller jusqu'à sa chambre, puis jusqu'au lit. 

"Et tu espères dormir dans mon lit?" 

"Tu crois pas que je vais dormir par terre non?" 

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et s'approcha de son lit. Voyant ça, Drago attrapa la couverture pour lui seul. Hermione essaya de la reprendre mais Drago la tenait trop fort. 

"Rend-la moi Malefoy, " implora Hermione."Tu sais très bien que c'est MON lit, pas le tien." 

"Et alors? C'est moi l'invité, tu dois être très gentille avec moi, " rétorqua Drago. 

"On fêtera ça quand on aura récupéré nos corps mais pour l'instant, cesse donc d'être si puéril! " poursuivit Hermione. 

Drago ne dit rien et jeta sa couverture à Hermione. 

"Heureuse? Et pendant qu'on y est, reprend aussi ton oreiller! " cracha Drago en lançant l'oreiller sur Hermione qui l'esquiva. 

Il se laissa tomber dans le lit de Hermione, lui tournant le dos. Hermione s'assit pendant un moment, le regardant dans son propre corps. Peut-être qu'elle y était allée un peu fort avec lui ; de plus, ce n'était qu'une vieille couverture après tout. Malefoy était un peu snob et il le restera sûrement. Hermione s'allongea à son tour, fixant le baldaquin de son lit. Elle était tourmentée par ses pensées quand Drago se mit à sangloter. Hermione lui tapota doucement sur la tête mais il resta endormi. 

"Non! Père! S'il vous plaît, non !" marmonna Drago. 

Hermione le regarda. Est-ce que le père de Malefoy le maltraitait ? Il semblait parfait pourtant. 

"Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois! Je le jure! Père, non laissez-moi partir! S'il vous plaît? S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît!" poursuivit Drago. 

Drago se tourna, face à Hermione; il continuait de dormir et de marmonner. Hermione couvrit Drago de sa couverture en faisant attention de bien la mettre. Hermione se tourna vers lui, espérant qu'il allait arrêtait de marmonner et de faire des cauchemars. Il continua de remuer et de se retourner et de gémir. Hermione soupira avant de reconsidérer la chose. Elle l'enveloppa de ses bras. C'était vraiment étrange, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il continue de bouger et qu'il la repousse mais il ne fit rien. A la place, Drago se détendit et un petit soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Hermione se sentait très bizarre, étant donné qu'elle étreignait son propre corps. Drago se rapprocha d'elle, frottant son visage sur le cou de Hermione. Son souffle la fit frissoner. Si toutes les nuit allaient se passer comme ça, ça ne la dérangerait pas. 

******************************************************************************

Mais dites-moi! Est-ce que c'est vraiment notre Hermione à nous, ça? En tous cas, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises! A demain!


	11. chp 11: Compréhension et acceptation, et...

Youpi c'est mercredi!! Un nouveau chapitre pour _Identité erronée_ et ce soir, deux nouvaux épisodes de _24_!! Je sais pas si vous regardez ça vous mais moi j'adore cette série! Tous les épisodes se finissent par du suspence et on a toujours envie de voir la suite! Bref, je ferais mieux de revenir au sujet principal... Le titre, _Compréhension et acceptation_ promet quelques changements dans la vie de quelqu'un...

Réponse aux reviewers:

**haalathery:** c'est bien! t'as réussi à être la première revieweuse de ce chapitre!! *clap clap clap* Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi c'est très mignon! :) Désolée si t'en reviens pas, mais bon, pense à revenir de temps en temps!! lol Toi aussi tu veux une peluche Drago? cool! Oui je sais que je suis une méchante! M'en fous! Xp Bon, parlons d'autre chose, je viens juste de finir le chapitre 2 de tu-sais-quoi et si j'arrive à te chopper sur msn, ben je te le passe. Ciao à +!!!!

**Quisuisje:** contente que ça te plaise! Et voici la suite!

**Pitinad:** c'est vrai que le cadeau de Harry n'est pas à négliger! On dirait que cette robe ne sert à rien mais tu verras plus tard...

**Deedlit:** c'est vrai que ds cette situation, je sais pas si j'aurais pas fait pareil!^^

**padmacho:** oui, ff.net galère en ce moment et moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à faire afficher le nouveau chapitre. Désolée si tu as attendu toute l'après-midi, fallait lire d'autres fics pendant ce temps-là! :p Sinon, pour ta photo, en tous cas, je serais contente de voir ta tête^^ et puis ensuite, je verrais... 

**watery136: **simple et concis! lol

**Mika.Chan:** ça se pourrait bien, mais ça fait bizarre!^^

**PrincessYueSerenity:** ça c'est du pseudo!! Of the White Moon Kingdom en plus!! oulà, je m'incline devant sa majesté!^^ Ben, Ja ne à toi aussi!

**katarina:** merci de m'avoir laissé deux reviews identiques mais une suffisait! lol Je sais pas si on peut trouver les peluches Drago mais en tous cas, si y'en a, je vous préviens!^^ En +, j'adore les peluches moi!! Y'en a partout dans ma chambre mais maintenant que j'y pense, ben je crois que j'ai pas de dragon! (bouhhh honte sur moi!) T'as raison de dire que Hermione est une chanceuse! C'est vrai aussi que Harry a été super sympa de lui offrir une robe! Et tu vas voir son utilité + tard...

**Anonymoua:** c'est bête si t'as pas pu toucher à ton ordinateur depuis lundi! je crois que je sais ce que tu dois ressentir!^^ Oui, Hermione agit très étrangement, mais bon, tout le monde peut changer...

Allez, on va tous chercher des peluches Drago!! J'ai vu qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de succès dans les reviews^^ En tous cas, moi aussi je veux vous faire un cadeau! Rendez-vous après le chapitre!

******************************************************************************

Chapitre 11: Compréhension et acceptation, et un tout nouveau départ 

Alors que la neige commençait à fondre, le mois de janvier arrivait. Le sol était toujours à moitié couvert de morceaux de neige. Les élèves revinrent à la fin des vacances d'hiver et se préparèrent eux-mêmes pour un nouveau trimestre de travail. Hermione et Drago était bloqués dans leur nouvelle salle commune. Des repas leur étaient apportés par des elfes de maison et les professeurs venaient les voir pour les faire travailler. Dumbledore n'avait rien dit aux professeurs, juste qu'ils devaient les faire travailler dans leur salle. Personne n'osa poser la moindre question. 

"Dieu que je suis fatigué! On ne peut pas travailler ça demain ?" demanda Drago en baillant, reposant sa plume. 

"Demain c'est trop tard, nous devons travailler ça maintenant. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas réussir, " dit Hermione. 

Elle prit un visage sévère qui n'allait pas au visage de Drago. Drago soupira et reprit sa plume pour continuer d'écrire. Finalement, ils finirent tous les deux à 10 heures du soir. Drago et Hermione décidèrent que ce serait tout pour cette fois. Ils allèrent dans leur salle de bain respective pour prendre une douche. Drago se sentit un peu plus réveillé alors que l'eau tomber sur son corps. Il se sentait inconfortable d'être dans ce corps dans cette situation mais il voulait se doucher. 

Après avoir pris sa douche, Drago plongea dans le lit de Hermione; elle le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Quelque soit le nombre de fois qu'il essayait, Drago n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ses pensées étaient focalisées sur le fait qu'il s'était réveillé dans les bras de Hermione un matin. Non seulement il avait aimé ça, mais il aurait voulu que ça recommence. Peut-être avait-il besoin de marcher un peu. Il sortit du lit le plus doucement possible, sortit de la chambre et fit pivoter le tableau. Il l'avait laissé ainsi tandis qu'il marchait dans le couloir. Ses sentiments avaient changé vis-à-vis de Hermione ; c'était un peu effrayant. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlés et fronça les sourcils. Cette fille avait vraiment besoin d'un après-shampoing, et pas qu'un peu. 

Heureusement, Rusard n'était pas dans le coin et Drago commença à chantonner. Tout d'un coup, Drago sentit que l'allée bougeait. Etait-ce son imagination? Il attrapa la première table qu'il vit. La pièce semblait glisser vers lui et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, il commença à avoir mal à la tête. Que se passait-il ? Il prit peur. La salle continuait de tourner autour de lui et il perdit son équilibre, tombant à terre. Tout devint noir autour de lui. Il respirait encore et il entendit un tressaillement et des bruits de pas se précipiter, avant de s'évanouir. 

*

Son père Lucius Malefoy, se tenait face à lui avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Drago regarda avec curiosité autour de son père mais celui-ci l'en empêcha. Drago sentit soudainement une douleur à son cou, Lucius était en train de l'étrangler. La première règle pour être un Malefoy, c'était de faire face à la douleur. Lucius resserra ses doigts mais Drago ne bougea pas. Deuxième règle ; ne jamais montrer un seul signe de faiblesse, quelque soit la situation. Lucius finit par le lâcher et sortit sa baguette. Un simple sortilège fut jeté sur Drago et celui-ci s'effondra à terre, murmurant "stop". Il l'avait fait. Il avait montré un signe de faiblesse et donc avait échoué dans son combat contre la douleur. 

"Arrêtez! Père! Non! S'il vous plaît arrêtez ça!" gémit Drago. 

Un autre sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Lucius alors qu'il regardait son propre fils souffrir et qui le suppliait d'arrêter. Il continua son sort. Ces gémissements de douleur étaient de la musique pour lui. Drago se mit à sangloter, se fichant s'il suppliait. Quelqu'un lui secoua les épaules et sa vue s'effaça lentement. 

Les yeux de Drago s'ouvrirent en essayant de s'habituer à la lumière. Harry était assis à côté de lui avec une expression d'inquiétude sur le visage. Dumbledore était en train de parler avec quelqu'un, juste à côté d'un lit. Dès que Harry vit qu'il était réveillé, il le prit dans ses bras. Du point de vue de Harry, Drago était encore Hermione. 

"Où suis-je?" croassa Drago en repoussant Harry. 

"A l'infirmerie. Tu t'es évanouie sur le sol, où étais-tu passée depuis des semaines?" demanda Harry, extrêmement inquiet. 

"Comment suis-je arrivé jusqu'ici?" demanda Drago en ignorant la question de Harry. 

"Je ne pouvais pas dormir. Neville n'arrêtait pas de ronfler alors j'ai décidé d'aller faire un tour dehors. J'avais ma cape d'invisibilité. Je t'ai vue et je t'ai suivie. Heureusement d'ailleurs, c'est là que tu t'es évanouie, " expliqua Harry. 

"Ah, je vois que Mr Malefoy est réveillé, " dit Dumbledore en s'asseyant sur le lit d'à côté. 

"Malefoy?" demanda Harry. 

"Oui, Mme Pomfresh, pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls ?" dit Dumbledore de sa voix douce. 

Mme Pomfresh qui était dans le couloir, hésitante comme si elle attendait d'autres patients, mais elle hocha la tête et s'en alla en refermant la porte derrière elle. Harry regarda alternativement Dumbledore et Drago. 

"Harry, s'il te plaît ne sois pas choqué par ce que je vais te dire," avertit Dumbledore. 

"Professeur! Vous avez dit que cette potion est interdite, vous ne pouvez pas lui dire!" s'exclama Drago. 

"Il a besoin de comprendre, Hermione est son amie, il a le droit de savoir." 

"Mais…!" 

"Drago, laisse-moi le lui dire." 

Drago se rallongea dans son lit et écouta Dumbledore raconter toute l'histoire. Quand il finit, Harry avait la bouche grande ouverte. Comment était-ce possible ? Hermione et Drago ? Ils ont échangé leur corps? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu plus tôt? La vraie Hermione restait avec lui tous les jours et ne disparaissait pas à tout bout de champ. 

"Ils doivent attendre jusqu'en mars?" demanda Harry. 

"Oui, c'est pourquoi tu ne dois en parler à personne, même à Mr Weasley. Comme tu le sais, cette potion est interdite, et puis Mr Weasley a une grande haine envers Mr Malefoy et pourrait porter des conclusions un peu trop hâtives, " dit Dumbledore, ses yeux pétillant derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. "Je vous laisse maintenant." 

Sur ce, il s'en alla. Harry n'attendit pas trop longtemps pour se jeter sur Drago (n/auteur: ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez!^^) pour essayer de lui retirer le peu de vie qu'il lui restait. 

"Laisse-le Harry!" s'exclama Hermione en enlevant Harry de Drago qui était maintenant blessé à la lèvre. 

Harry regarda avec satisfaction le début de ses dégâts mais son sourire disparut quand Hermione le fixa. Elle s'était levée plus tôt que d'habitude et n'avait pas osé se montrer avant que l'histoire ne soit racontée. 

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?" rétorqua Drago. 

"Tu as saboté sa potion, n'est-ce pas? Tu voulais l'empoisonner parce que tu sais qu'elle est plus intelligente que toi !" dit Harry entre ses dents, les poings serrés. 

"Il n'y est pour rien, c'est Ginny, " expliqua Hermione avant que Harry ne pu continuer à frapper Drago. 

Harry la regarda, incrédule. Comment une fille aussi adorable que Ginny pourrait faire une chose pareille? Ses questions obtinrent des réponses quand Hermione lui raconta l'intégralité de l'histoire qui commençait depuis la fois où ils étaient sortis ensemble, avec Ginny qui la détestait jusqu'au moment où celle-ci avait mis de la poudre de plume de phoenix dans la potion. 

"Est-ce que tu me crois?" dit Hermione. 

Harry ne pu qu'acquiescer de la tête en murmurant un rapide "désolé" à Drago, qui était encore en colère d'avoir sa lèvre endommagée. Même si c'était le corps de Hermione, il pouvait ressentir la douleur. 

"Cette salope de Weasley m'a presque tué!" marmonna sombrement Drago. 

"Malefoy, même si c'est vrai, tu n'es pas obligé d'utiliser ce genre de langage!" dit sévèrement Hermione. 

Au départ, Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était Hermione qui était dans le corps de Malefoy, mais maintenant il y croyait. Hermione détestait les mots vulgaires. 

"Tu seras toujours ami avec moi, même dans le corps de Drago hein?" demanda Hermione, pas très sûre d'elle. 

"Quelle question stupide, vraiment! Bien sûr que je le serai !" 

"Et moi?" grimaça Drago. 

"On va faire avec, Malefoy, " dit Harry avec un sourire narquois. 

*Les sourires narquois, ça ne lui va pas à Potter. 

Quand Hermione lut dans les pensées de Drago, elle se retourna pour rire. 

"Hey Hermione, comment es-tu arrivée ici?" demanda Harry. 

"La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est que je me suis réveillée avec un mal de tête. Malefoy n'était nulle part, j'ai donc réalisé qu'il était parti. Si je ne le trouvais pas, j'allais m'évanouir. Je suppose que Dumbledore passait par là et il m'a trouvée, " dit Hermione. 

"Désolé, " marmonna Drago, se réfugiant sous sa couverture. 

"Wow, le grand et puissant Malefoy s'est excusé! Ça prouve que t'es tout de même humain ! " plaisanta Harry. 

"La ferme!" dit Drago en lui lançant un regard noir. 

"Ton langage, Malefoy!" rappela Harry. 

"Harry, laisse tomber!" dit Hermione, mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire aussi. 

Drago était le seul qui ne rigolait pas; il les fixait tous les deux. 

"Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien?" demanda-t-il. 

"Oui votre majesté. De toute façon, recommençons tout, devenons amis quoi. Je ne voudrais pas abîmer le corps de Hermione, " dit Harry. 

"Potter!" s'exclama Drago. "C'est pas comme si j'allais me promener dans tout le château et baiser avec tous ceux que je vois. " 

"Ça ferait mauvais genre. Et pense à tous les animaux avec qui tu peux le faire, " renchérit Harry. 

"Beurk Harry!" s'exclama Hermione en se bouchant les oreilles. "Je vais aller me rendormir avant que vous ne parliez des différentes techniques de fornication !" 

"Puisque tu en parles, est-ce que tu sais combien il y a de positions en tout, Potter ?" demanda Drago. 

"Attends, laisse-moi compter. Et bien, il y a…" commença Harry avant d'être coupé par Hermione qui coura vers son lit, se cachant sous son oreiller et sa couverture. 

Drago et Harry éclatèrent de rire. 

"Un nouveau départ?" demanda Drago. 

Harry fit un vrai sourire, le premier devant Drago. Il prit la main de Drago et la serra. 

"Un nouveau départ, " dit Harry avec détermination. 

Hermione sourit devant la scène qu'elle était en train d'espionner. Drago la vit et hurla, "JE T'AI VUE! " 

******************************************************************************

Alors? Vous avez été suffisament sages pour mériter mon cadeau? En fait, c'est pas vraiment un cadeau! lol L'auteur de cette fic l'a fait à ce moment-là de l'histoire donc pas de raison pour pas le faire moi aussi! C'est juste un petit avant-goût du prochain chapitre! 

"Ginny!" hurla Harry. 

Cela détourna son attention. Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Harry regarda Drago et Hermione encore une fois et ils semblaient cloués sur place. Harry avala sa salive et regarda Ginny. 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda Ginny. 

"Je euh… ça!" proposa Harry. 

Il attrapa Ginny par les épaules et .................

Et je m'arrête là!! Comment ça 'c'est tout?' ? c'est déjà bien!^^ Alors? Que s'est-il passé à votre avis? Qu'est-ce que Harry va faire à Ginny?! (désolée, je suis vraiment nulle pour créer du suspense!^^) Ben vous le saurez la prochaine fois!! :p


	12. chp 12: Un baiser de sauvetage

Ola todo el mundo!! et oui, vive l'Europe!^^ Et vive aussi le Canada parce que je sais que y'a beaucoup de lectrices qui viennent du Quebec et tout ça! Bon bref, j'ai vu que vous avez adoré le chapitre 11! Je m'en rends pas compte parce que j'ai lu toute la fic d'un coup donc j'ai pas eu de préférence mais bon, je vous crois et j'espère que vous allez aimé aussi la suite!!

Réponse aux reviewers:

**Lavande:** une torture??^^ hooo tout de suite les grands mots! lol Essaie de vivre encore un peu pour lire la suite!!

**Deedlit:** c'est vrai que maintenant que Harry connaît toute l'histoire, ben on va le voir + qu'avant. Celui qu'on ne voit pas trop dans cette fic, ben c'est Ron! Je sais pas si t'aimes bien Ron, moi on va dire que c'est vraiment pas un de mes préférés donc ça ne me dérange pas (haa je suis méchante^^)

**haalathery:** et noooon tu n'es pas la première! laisse ta chance aux autres, petite égoiste!!! :p Contente de savoir que c'était ton chapitre préféré, oui vraiment, c'est très très très intéressant! lol Bon, promis, demain je mets le début de lld, comme ça t'aura une nouvelle chance d'être la première! De mon côté, j'attends que ton chapitre 7 marche et je te jure que j'en ai marre d'attendre!! quel supplice, t'imagines même pas!! (enfin si, peut-être mais bon) Enfin voilà quoi... je sens que tu vas aimer ce chapitre aussi (no no, y'a pas de slash^^). Biz et à +++++++++++++++++

**Miya Black:** tu adores? tu adores? tu adores? lol Ben c'est cool alors!

**watery136:** ben le voilà, le prochain chapitre!

**Anonymoua:** oui bien sûr que ça m'est déjà arrivé, peut-être pas en ce moment, mais oui! Désolée si je te torture avec mon cadeau mais c'est fait pour ça! *rire maléfique* En tous cas, j'espère que tu vas bien dormir cette nuit! Faut juste prier pour que ff.net marche demain, parce que des fois, ben y marche pas! :(

**Super_Hermione:** j'ai l'impression que c le cas pour tout le monde!!^^ Et oui, Ginny est de retour! tadammm

**Pitinad:** alors ça!!!! ça!!! ça c'est de la review!!!!! lol C'est la première fois que j'ai une review aussi longue! Je vais essayer de répondre à toutes tes questions mais ne m'en veux pas si j'en loupe une...^^ C'est dommage que ta review d'avant a été coupée parce que si elle était aussi longue que celle-là! lol Sinon, pour le bisou, ben je crois que le titre du chapitre d'aujourd'hui parle de lui-même, hum..... à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de quelqu'un d'autre... (mystère!!) Ben si Drago est tombé dans les pommes, c'est bien à cause de la potion! comme il s'est éloigné de Hermione, les effets secondaires ont agi, et pis pourquoi y'a pas eu de blessures, euh j'en sais rien^^. Pour la peluche Drago, ben on parle plus après, je crois (ouinn!!) et pour le sourire narquois, ben moi aussi j'ai du mal à l'imaginer, mais je trouve que ça lui va quand même un peu... (ça dépend du contexte aussi^^) * (- je fais comme toi) le prologue tu l'as lu où? sur mon site? parce que y'a qu'une seule personne à qui j'ai passé le txt original. Je vais le mettre demain matin avec ce chapitre donc si ça te dis pas de le relire, laisse moi au moins une review, ça me ferait très très plaisir! Sinon, pourquoi Drago change d'avis ben je pense qu'il a jamais été très méchant, c'est juste une image qu'il se donne, (d'ailleurs, je précise bien qu'il n'a jamais voulu être Mangemort comme le voulait son père). Donc comme il est maintenant responsable que de lui-même, il a décidé de changer d'image et de montrer sa vraie nature. Et comme c'est sur Hermione qu'il est tombé, ben il a décidé de devenir avec ami avec elle. Et pour Voldie, lui je l'ai complètement zappé dans cette histoire!! Donc pas de Voldie! Ouf! J'ai fini! J'espère que j'ai répondu à toutes tes questions!^^

**Melepha:** ben, je crois que le titre du chapitre te donne la réponse! :p 

**padmacho:** oui!! je connais cette fic mais seulement de nom! j'ai pas encore eu le temps de la lire mais je vais y penser. Ben Harry euh... je pourrais pas te dire mais pourquoi pas!! lol C'est marrant parce que tout le monde a aimé ce chapitre! Il est si bien que ça? Et pour l'avant-goût, ben c'est pas grave si tu vois pas (t'es pas la seule) enfin voilà, tu verras dans ce chapitre... Et pour ta photo, ben je l'ai bien reçu et non, je ne me moque pas de toi! tu es très bien! :) mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse? que je te dessine? en tous cas, je pourrais dessiner que dans deux semaines parce que ça prend du temps et là, je dois réviser mon bac blanc pour la rentrée... X(

**katarina:** c'est pas grave pour les deux reviews^^ et désolée si je suis cruelle! moi aussi je connais ça, les ordi qui plantent! Le mien c'est une catastrophe, ça fait 5 ans que j'ai celui de maintenant et j'aimerais bien en changer.. Pour la suite, ben je vais rien te dire parce que... voilà quoi!^^ moi j'ai été beaucoup moins romantique que toi! Je me suis dit que maintenant que harry sait que c'est Ginny qui a saboté la potion, ben il voulait la punir donc il la prenait par les épaules et... il lui foutait un coup de boule!! lol Oui, finalement, je suis vraiment cruelle!

11 reviews!! youpi!! nouveau record!! merci beaucoup et bonne lecture!

******************************************************************************

Chapitre 12: Un baiser de sauvetage 

"Allez Harry, tu n'as pas envie d'aller voir Hermione?" demanda Ron pour la millionième fois. 

"Ron, " dit sombrement Harry en le regarda par-dessus son essai de Potion. "Tu sais qu'elle ne veut pas être dérangée." 

"Ça va faire un mois, tu ne crois pas que Hermione a besoin d'une pause? On ne la voit pas ni en cours ni pendant les repas, on dirait qu'elle ne vient plus à Poudlard, " raisonna Ron. "Je suis inquiet à son sujet." 

"Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, je suis sûre qu'elle sera là pour manger aujourd'hui, " dit Harry. 

Ron se rallongea dans son canapé et continua sa lecture. 

*

Harry dévala les escaliers vers le hall en essayant de ne pas renverser d'élèves au passage. Alors qu'il tournait à un coin, il se cogna contre quelqu'un. Harry tomba par terre et vit des étoiles danser. (n/dreamy: Harry qui voit des étoiles danser, c'est d'un chou!^^) 

"Pardon, " dit pardon à une fille rousse. 

Attendez… Une fille rousse… GINNY! 

"Ça va, Harry, " dit Ginny avec un sourire. 

"Où vas-tu?" l'engagea Harry dans une conversation. 

"Je vais envoyer cette lettre à Maman et à Papa, sur ce qui se passe en ce moment." 

Ne savant pas quoi faire, Harry essaya d'attraper la lettre, mais Ginny la tenait cachée, puis elle le regarda de travers. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" dit Ginny. 

"Je… Euh… J'étais… euh…" 

De derrière Ginny, Drago et Hermione étaient apparus. Ils regardèrent Ginny avec de grands yeux et Drago lui murmura, "distrais-la." Hermione lui lança un regard sévère mais ne dit rien. Harry les regarda puis revint à Ginny. 

"Je voulais juste la voir, " sourit Harry. 

Ginny leva un sourcil. Même si elle n'était pas très intelligente, elle n'était pas aveugle. Elle voyait bien que Harry regardait quelqu'un d'autre qui était derrière elle. Ginny allait se retourner et peut-être voir qui était derrière elle, mais Harry la retint. 

"Ginny!" hurla Harry. 

Cela détourna son attention. Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Harry regarda Drago et Hermione encore une fois et ils semblaient cloués sur place. Harry avala sa salive et regarda Ginny. 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda Ginny. 

"Je euh… ça!" proposa Harry. 

Il attrapa Ginny par les épaules et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Hermione ouvrit en grand ses yeux, se retenant de ne pas exploser de rire. Harry ouvrit un œil et fixa les deux autres intensément. Drago entraîna Hermione plus loin où elle pourra rire librement. Dès qu'ils furent hors de son champ de vision, Harry repoussa Ginny. Ses lèvres lui faisaient mal, peut-être avait-il appuyé trop fort. Ginny était bouche bée, choquée. Harry essaya de sortir son meilleur sourire, mais ça devint finalement une grimace moqueuse. 

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?" demanda Ginny en se frottant les lèvres. 

"Un euh… un baiser, " bégaya Harry. 

Ginny leva de nouveau un sourcil et s'en alla. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Hermione et Drago se précipitèrent vers lui. 

"C'était hilarant!" s'exclama Drago. 

"J'ai fait juste pour vous! Sinon, je voulais vous demander est-ce que c'était possible que vous mangiez dans la Grande Salle aujourd'hui. Ron commence à être vraiment suspiceux, " dit Harry. 

"Je ne lui en veux pas. C'est affreusement curieux que je ne vienne plus depuis un mois maintenant, " dit Hermione. 

"Mais Dumbledore a dit qu'on devait rester dans nos chambres!" raisonna Drago. 

"Il ne s'attend pas à ce qu'on reste bloqués dans cette pièce où on étouffe? Personne ne le saura. On doit juste restés éloignés l'un de l'autre, sans rien laisser déraper. C'est simple, " dit Hermione. 

"Et si ça tourne mal?" demanda Drago. 

"Fais-moi confiance, tout ira bien!" dit Hermione. 

*

Drago suivit Harry et Ron dans la Grande Salle, prêts à aller manger. Ron n'arrêtait pas de poser pleins de questions mais Harry lui demanda de "la fermer". La table des Gryffondor se remplit de personnes supplémentaires quand Drago s'assis. La nourriture était toujours aussi bonne, et tout semblait aller bien. Drago, jouant son rôle, parlait de livres avec Ron et Harry. Il semblait que Ron n'était pas intéressé par le sujet mais il s'en contenta. 

"Hey! On dirait que Malefoy se fait calme ces temps-ci!" demanda Ron en regardant la table des Serpentard. 

Hermione avait les yeux fixés sur son assiette avec Pansy qui minaudait à côté. Drago réfléchit puis se mit à penser. 

*Granger, viens par-là et fous le bordel. Tu sais, ricanner et insulter. Weasley est douteux. 

Hermione se leva de la table des Serpentard et s'approcha de celle des Gryffondor. Elle prit son sourire le plus méchant. 

"Alors Weasley, c'est bon ce que tu manges?" demanda Hermione. 

"C'est pas tes affaires, " rétorqua Harry. 

Hermione ignora Harry. 

"Tu ferais mieux d'en profiter, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas autant de nourriture chez toi. Ta mère aurait mangé tout ce qu'il y a ici, parce qu'il n'y a pas grand chose dans ta décharge d'ordures. Comment tu appelles ça déjà ? Ah oui! Ta maison!" 

Hermione tressaillit de l'intérieur; elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait bien sûr. La figure de Ron devint écarlate et il sortit sa baguette. 

"Toi, moi, dehors, maintenant!" dit sauvagement Ron. 

"Ron ! Non, laisse tomber, " lui marmonna Drago."On va avoir des ennuis." 

Ça devenait désespéré ! Harry essayait de prendre la baguette de Ron mais celui-ci la tenait serrée dans sa main. Hermione pouvait sentir plusieurs pairs d'yeux les regarder, curieux de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Elle avala sa salive et prit sa baguette en tremblant, faisant un pas en arrière. Ron se leva. 

"Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends Malefoy?" lança Ron. 

"Qui a dit que j'attendais?" répliqua Hermione. 

Elle pointa sa baguette sur une assiette de purée qui était sur la table des Serpentard. Cela attira l'attention de Ron et Hermione profita de cet instant pour attraper la baguette de Ron. 

"Accio purée!" s'écria Hermione. Elle lança rapidement la baguette à son propriétaire, qui l'attrapa stupidement. Hermione se baissa tandis qu'une trentaine d'assiettes de purée s'envolèrent, frappant Ron de plein fouet. Sa robe, son visage et ses cheveux étaient maintenant couverts de purée, ce qui lui faisait ressembler à un bonhomme de neige. En dessous, Ron devint tout rouge et fumait de rage. Il leva sa baguette mais Drago fit semblant de trébucher sur sa robe pour le pousser, aidant ainsi Hermione à éviter le sortilège. L'école entière les regardait à présent. 

"BATAILLE DE NOURRITURE!" s'exclama Fred après un soudain silence. 

Les deux jumeaux saisirent plusieurs assiettes et les lancèrent. Padma et Marcus Flint furent atteints. Peu de temps après, la nourriture volait dans tous les sens dans la Grande Salle et les professeurs essayaient d'arrêter le massacre mais ça ne servait à rien. Dumbledore semblait amusé de voir ses collègues recouverts de nourriture. 

"STOP!" hurla Dumbledore. 

C'était comme si la nourriture était arrêtée par le temps, dans l'air. 

"Si vous voulez nettoyer cette salle, alors continuez votre jeu. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous suggère alors d'arrêter et de vous rendre dans vos salles communes, " dit Dumbledore en balayant la pièce du regard. 

Il y eut un soudain remue-ménage quand tout le monde reposa la nourriture sur les tables et se dépêcha de sortir de la Grande Salle. Hermione sortit discrètement de la foule et se dirigea vers sa nouvelle chambre. 

"Hey Hermione, est-ce que tu comptes revenir parmi nous? Tu sais, dormir et rester dans la salle commune ?" demanda Ron, il était pratiquement trempé à cause de la purée. 

"Je euh… peux pas, trop de travail, pas le temps pour s'amuser, " dit Drago. 

"On s'amusera plus tard, quand tu seras moins occupée, " Harry dit pour l'aider à s'en aller. 

Alors qu'ils se rendaient dans leur salle commune, Harry et Ron dirent au revoir à Drago qui lui, se précipita vers sa chambre. 

"J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies fait ça! T'es supposée être une Gryffondor sage et tout ça, " dit Drago une fois qu'il rejoignit Hermione. 

"Les Gryffondor ne sont pas tous sages, et puis c'est marrant d'être une Serpentard, " dit Hermione, ses yeux brillant d'une façon dangereuse. "En plus, je n'avais pas le choix." 

"Tu aurais pu l'ignorer." 

"Ron est bête mais pas à ce point-là, il se serait douté de quelque chose si je l'avais ignoré sans parler de sa famille. Et c'est toi qui m'as demandé de créer des ennuis!" 

"Tu n'avais pas à m'obéir! Tu as ton propre cerveau…" 

"Excuse-moi? Je suis dans ton corps avec ton stupide cerveau!" cracha Hermione. 

"Stupide? On non Granger, joue pas à ça avec moi. Je peux te réciter un livre entier en l'ayant survoler une fois. Toi, quand tu lis un livre, tu es incapable de retenir quoi que ce soit si tu ne l'as pas relu des millions de fois, " s'écria Drago. 

"Je n'ai pas envie de me rabaisser comme toi alors je vais prendre une douche. Tu auras beaucoup de chance si quand je sortirai de la douche, je n'aurai pas envie de t'étrangler, " dit Hermione entre ses dents. 

Sur ce, elle monta les escaliers, très en colère. C'était plutôt étonnant que la porte ne soit pas cassée après que Hermione l'a refermée aussi violement, mais il semblait que le toit ait tremblé un peu. Drago s'affala sur le canapé et fixa sombrement la cheminée. La douche semblait avoir calmé un peu Hermione. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle reste avec lui ? 

"Satanée potion, " marmonna Hermione. 

Elle attrapa une serviette qui était pliée dans un coin et commença à se sécher. 

"Stupide crétin blond. Stupide Malefoy. Stupide séduisant…" se stoppa Hermione. 

Elle essayait d'ignorer les sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvé dernièrement pour Drago, mais ils étaient trop forts. Hermione avait pris plaisir à vivre avec Drago, quand celui-ci se conduisait civilement. Surtout les nuits quand elle le prenait dans ses bras. La dispute qu'ils venaient d'avoir était vraiment futile ; peut-être qu'elle devrait aller le voir et s'excuser ? Non ! Elle s'était déjà excusé trop de fois ; c'était son tour maintenant. 

Drago soupira furieusement. C'était cette stupide Granger qui avait commencé à l'insulter alors techniquement, ce n'était pas de sa faute. 

"Je la déteste, " marmonna Drago. 

Ou bien est-ce que tu l'aimes ? résonna une voix dans sa tête. 

"Pas du tout !" répliqua Drago, horrifié. 

Mais il resta perplexe. S'il la détestait, alors pourquoi avait-il pris son corps quand il but la potion ? 

Je pense qu'il est temps d'être honnête avec toi-même, poursuivit la voix. 

Peut-être que la voix avait raison. Drago fronça les sourcils. 

"Et alors? C'est à elle de s'excuser non ? C'est elle qui a commencé donc c'est sa faute, et c'est elle qui doit s'excuser en premier."

Espèce de rejeton têtu, marmonna la voix avant de disparaître. 

Hermione était en train de se sécher les cheveux quand un horrible mal de tête la frappa. 

"Oh non, pas encore! Ne pouvons-nous pas être seuls pour une foutue minute?" glapit Hermione avec colère en se tenant la tête. 

Quelque chose de chaud se mit à couler sur son front. Paniquée, Hermione se regarda dans le miroir. 

Je saigne ! pensa Hermione, choquée. 

Toi aussi ? pensa Drago, grimpant les escaliers. 

Hermione ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain mais s'évanouit soudainement. Elle continuait de saigner ; si Drago n'était pas arrivé à temps, elle serait probablement morte d'hémorragie. Le sang avait mis moins de temps pour couler cette fois-ci. Drago se précipita dans la salle de bain et s'approcha de Hermione. Rien ne se passa et ils se regardèrent, très confus. Tous les deux semblaient être aveuglés par la douleur. Tout d'un coup, Drago saisit Hermione et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Hermione répondit doucement et bientôt leurs langues se confrontèrent, dans l'espoir de conquérir la bouche de l'autre. La douleur s'en allait petit à petit. La figure de Hermione vira au rose quand elle réalisa de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Embrasser Drago dans son corps signifiait qu'elle s'embrassait elle-même. Ceci dit, son premier baiser fut avec Drago. Il la regarda inquiète. 

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" dit Drago. 

"Hein? Oh! R…Rien, " bégaya Hermione. 

"Choquée?" demanda Drago avec un sourire narquois. 

"N…Non," dit Hermione, mais c'était évident qu'elle l'était. 

"Il n'y a rien de surprenant là-dedans, " dit doucement Drago, mais avant que Hermione ne put parler, il rajouta: "Je suis crevé, allons dormir, ensemble. Je ne veux plus voir de sang." 

Hermione leva un sourcil. 

"Ensemble?" répéta Hermione. 

Drago rougit et bégaya, "pas dans ce sens-là." Il quitta la salle de bain et fut bientôt imité par Hermione. Ils se changèrent et entrèrent dans le lit. Les rayons de lune traversaient la fenêtre tandis qu'ils trouvèrent le sommeil. 

******************************************************************************

Et oui!! pas de cadeau aujourd'hui! :p Demain peut-être, si vous êtes sages! En tous cas, je vous aimeuhhhh et je vous aimerais encore + si vous alliez jeter un coup d'oeil à ma nouvelle fic made-by-me-and-only-me! Elle s'appelle _Les liaisons dangereuses _et vous pouvez déjà lire le prologue! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer et si oui, reviewez pleaaaaaaase! à demain!! 


	13. chp 13: Le marché

Hallo jeder!!!! Et oui, j'essaie toutes les langues!!! Je m'amuse bien! En tous cas, y'a bien un moment où je v arrêter parce que j'en connais pas beaucoup.. Bon, je voulais juste dire un grand merci à tous ceux qui sont allés lire mon autre fanfic et un énorme merci à ceux qui ont en + reviewé! J'aurais jamais imaginé que ça marcherait bien^^ Bon, pour parler de cette fic-là, juste en dessous, ben on est déjà au chapitre 13, ce qui veut dire qu'on approche de la fin!! (ouinnn) et je peux vous dire que celui-là je l'ai adoré, même si il a rien d'extraordinaire, moi je l'aime bien...

Réponse aux reviewers:

**haalathery:** ohh voyez-vous ça!! haal première!! c une première!! (ahha elle est marrante hein? ... bon ok) Alors comme ça tu veux tuer Ginny et Hermione?^^ Je crois qu'on en a déjà parlé, on va tuer toutes les filles pour être bien sûres :p C'est vrai que c'est dommage que Poudlard n'existe pas, ce serait tellement mieux qu'ici (ahhhh faut absolument que je révise moa!!) Sinon, ben désolée si j'ai déjà tout lu, de toutes façons, t'as encore 3 jours et c la fin, je pense que c'est pas insurmontable! ^^

**Super_Hermione:** et oui!!!! c'est la fête!! enfin, je sais pas si c'est la fête parce que bon... *soupir d'un air rêveur* Et puis bon, Ron/Hermione, mouais..... moi perso j'aime pas trop..... même que j'aime pas du tout! lol

**watery136:** ouais! moi j'ai été étonnée de voir que Hermione trouvait ça hilarant, elle aurait pu être jalouse... 

**Debbie:** merci beaucoup!!!

**Lavande:** ouais, c'était assez marrant la bataille! moi aussi j'aurais aimé plus de détails mais bon, on va pas se plaindre... *air songeur*

**Pitinad:** et c'est reparti pour une longue réponse!^^ C'est cool si tu veux faire plaisir aux auteurs! quel courage! quelle générosité! c'est vrai que la scène du baiser, c'était quelque chose, mais moi j'ai trouvé ça bizarre que Hermione le prenne bien, je sais pas, elle aurait pu faire une crise de jalousie! Et la lettre pour les parents, je suppose que c'est vrai parce que c'est pas important, j'veux dire, on en parle pas après donc... C'est vrai que ça doit faire bizarre de s'embrasser soi-même, déjà qu'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre moi je trouve ça bizarre (j'suis une âme sensible moa!!^^) alors s'embrasser soi-même, je sais pas si j'aurais pu... Sinon, merci pour la review dans l'aute fic, c'était sympa d'en laisser une alors que t'avais déjà lu! merci merci merci :)

**padmacho:** une boucherie!! lol mouais... beurk! Ben pour la photo, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Le bac blanc c'est un faux bacccalauréat, on en fait deux ou trois dans l'année pour s'entraîner et j'en ai un juste la première semaine après les vacances alors c pas cool! :(

**Melepha:** lol

**Anonymoua:** ouais, j'ai bien aimé ce chapitre aussi mais je crois que celui que je préfère c'est celui d'aujourd'hui. Oui, je sais que je suis généreuse!^^ Par contre, j'ai pas compris pourquoi tu disais que j'étais inconsciente! (j'veux bien admettre que je suis félée mais pourquoi inconsciente?^^) En tous cas, merci d'avoir suivi mon conseil et d'être aller lire mon autre fic! Le premier chapitre, je vais le mettre bientôt, patience^^

**katarina:** et non! tu ne rêves pas! Ron est bien en train de lire! (on a du le payer ou quelque chose...) Ben dis-toi que j'ai pensé exactement la même chose en ce qui concer harry et ginny! je me suis dit 'chouette! elle va payer et tout!' ben non...^^

**Deedlit:** moi je l'aime bien ron mais seulement ds les tomes de JKR parce que dans les fanfics, je sais pas pourquoi mais il a tendance à passer pour un idiot. Sinon, il y a 16 chapitres en tout (ou 17, ça dépend si vous êtes sages :p )

Encore 11 reviews c'est la fête!! Alors je vous préviens, dans ce chapitre, Ginny revient en force, plus cruelle que jamais!!^^ Bonne lecture

******************************************************************************

Chapitre 13 : le marché 

Hermione et Drago étaient assis à la bibliothèque en train de faire leurs devoirs. Ce qui s'était passé une semaine avant, aucun des deux n'osa en reparler. Même si ce baiser avait laissé traîner des millions de questions dans leur tête. Ce qui tourmentait Hermione, c'était de savoir si Drago l'avait embrassé de son plein gré ou s'il l'avait fait pour arrêter le saignement. Si seulement elle était assez courageuse pour le demander. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait été choisie Gryffondor. En revanche, Drago ne montrait aucun signe de trouble, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ça ennuyait un peu Hermione, est-ce qu'il jouait avec elle ? Elle espérait que non car elle devait l'avouer, depuis qu'ils avaient échangé leur corps, il commençait à lui plaire. Drago referma son livre et commença à ranger ses affaires. 

"J'ai fini, je m'en vais déposer mes affaires, tu viens?" demanda Drago. 

Hermione avait la tête posée sur ses mains, elle avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, puis elle regarda Drago, intriguée. 

"Quoi? Oh, oui bien sûr, " bégaya Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil à la bibliothèque. 

"Tu vérifies encore les environs?" demanda Drago en levant un sourcil. 

Hermione hocha la tête et rangea ses affaires. Ils quittèrent la bibliothèque en regardant si personne ne les avait vus ; ils allèrent dans leur chambre commune. Drago continuait de se plaindre à propos des devoirs et espérait les vacances plus que tout. 

"Mais enfin franchement, je suis sûr que les autres n'ont pas autant de travail. Tu sais quoi ? Je suis sûr que Dumbledore leur a dit qu'on était des petits intellos… Lufisco, " dit Drago. 

Le tableau pivota et ils entrèrent. Ce qu'ils virent fut très inattendu: une fille rousse. Dès qu'elle les vit, elle ricana. 

"Ginny!" bégaya Hermione. 

"Bonjour Hermione, contente de te voir. Oh et bien sûr, avec Malefoy, " dit Ginny. 

"Comment…" commença Hermione. 

"Oh je sais que vous avez échangé vos corps. C'est moi la responsable. J'ai trouvé cette salle il y a quelques semaines quand je vous ai suivis. Mais vous êtes tellement aveugles, " poursuivit Ginny. "Je sais aussi que Harry est au courant, mais on dirait qu'il reste une personne qui ne sait rien à propos de vous deux. Ah, quelle joie ça va être de tout raconter à ton soi-disant meilleur ami." 

"Petite peste!" ragea Hermione entre ses dents. 

La stupide Ginny allait tout ruiner. Ron va être fou furieux ! 

"Moi une peste? Et tu es une voleuse d'homme!" cracha Ginny. 

Drago laissa échapper un rire, voilà donc ce qu'il se passait. Ginny pensait qu'il y avait encore quelque chose entre Hermione et Harry. 

"Jalouse?" dit Drago en levant un sourcil. 

"Moi? Jalouse? Je ne crois pas! Revenons au business, voilà le marché: vous me prouvez que Harry n'aime pas Hermione et je ne dirai rien à Ron." 

"Harry et moi sommes amis, c'est tout. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète pour que ça rentre dans ta petite cervelle ?" demanda Hermione, frustrée. 

De nouveaux papillons se mirent à voleter dans l'estomac de Drago. Même si Hermione affirmait qu'elle aimait Harry comme un ami, sa curiosité restait insatiable. Mais une seconde, pourquoi est-ce que ça l'intéressait de savoir si Hermione aimait Harry ou non ? Oh non, ce n'était pas possible ? Est-ce qu'il l'aimait vraiment, en fait ? Drago jura intérieurement. Il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter qu'il était en réalité en train de tomber amoureux de Hermione. 

"Même, je veux une preuve ou alors je raconte tout, " dit Ginny. 

Hermione soupira avec colère et fronça les sourcils. Comment allait-elle trouver une preuve? 

"Au passage, si jamais tu acceptes de me donner une preuve, tu n'as pas le droit d'en parler à Harry sinon c'est de la triche, " avertit Ginny. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" demanda Hermione. 

"Si tu lui en parles, il saura parler en ton avantage. Je te propose d'utiliser une potion de vérité." 

Il n'y avait pas moyen de faire avaler une potion de vérité à Harry. Il avouerait toutes sortes de choses qui allait compromettre son intimité. 

"Alors? Qu'est-ce que ce sera?" demanda impatiemment Ginny. 

"Nous allons le faire, " dit Hermione. 

Elle réfléchissait à un plan. Juste quelques passages à la bibliothèque et ça pourrait marcher. 

"Nous?" répéta Drago en regardant Hermione qui hocha la tête. 

"Bien, " dit Ginny avec un sourire. "Vous avez une semaine, vous ferez mieux de ne pas perdre de temps." 

"Il faudra plus de temps. Une potion de vérité prend à peu près un mois à préparer, " dit Hermione. 

"Alors trouve autre chose. Je vous donne une semaine et un jour. Je reviendrai et vous avez intérêt à avoir une preuve à me montrer." 

Ginny bouscula Drago en sortant de la pièce et referma le tableau derrière elle. Hermione soupira de nouveau et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. 

"Tu sais il y a une solution pour te sortir de là, " dit Drago en s'asseyant à son tour dans le canapé. 

"Si c'est pour assommer Ginny et l'enfermer dans le placard à balai, alors c'est pas la peine, " dit Hermione en lisant dans ses pensées. 

"C'était juste une suggestion, " dit Drago en haussant les épaules. 

*

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione alla à la bibliothèque avec une pile de parchemins et en sortit avec une tonne de livres. Drago aurait bien voulu l'aider une fois que ses devoirs seraient finis mais il ne ferait que la déranger. Deux jours étaient passés et Hermione avait trouvé que la potion avait besoin de dix jours pour être préparée et il en restait que six. Plus que cinq - rien. Plus que quatre - pas une seule information utile de plus. Plus que trois - Hermione restait dans la bibliothèque et toujours rien. Il restait maintenant deux jours et Hermione essayait de trouver un sortilège capable de faire dire la vérité sans atteindre Harry. Aucun sortilège de ce genre n'existait sans qu'il soit douloureux. Elle aurait bien voulu utiliser le Veritaserum mais il aurait été trop fort pour Harry. Finalement, il ne restait plus qu'un jour et Hermione demanda à Drago d'emmener Harry dans leur chambre. 

"Vous dites que vous allez me faire avaler une supposée potion de vérité?" demanda Harry, inquiet. "Mais pourquoi?" 

"Ginny, " dit amèrement Drago. "Elle veut une preuve que tu n'aimes pas Hermione." 

Hermione se mit à rougir et regarda ailleurs. Même si elle n'aimait pas Harry, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il était mignon quand il était inquiet. 

"Donc, c'est quoi le plan?" demanda Harry. 

"Je vais te donner de la Bierraubeurre mais je changerai l'odeur. Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas, ça sentira presque pareil, " rajouta Hermione en voyant que Harry faisait une grimace. "Ça doit être quasiment pareil, je vais juste ajouter du jus de citrouille. La couleur sera plus claire et ça ressemblera plus à du Veritaserum." 

"Et je devrais boire ça? Et ensuite?" dit Harry. 

"Ben… tu devras être dans une sorte de transe. Je ne sais pas, c'est ce que dit le livre, " dit Hermione en analysant sa page. "Drago t'emmènera en bas, ("Qui a dit que je le ferai?" demanda Drago en jetant à Hermione un regard noir), Ginny sera déjà là, comme prévu. On te donnera quelques gâteaux qui seront ensorcelés et qui te donneront très soif et alors on te donnera à boire. Tu bois et tu réponds à nos questions, ne souris pas et ne ris pas." 

"Est-ce que ça va marcher?" demanda nerveusement Harry. 

"Bien sûr, du moment que tu foires pas tout, " dit Drago avec un sourire narquois. 

"Tu devrais y aller maintenant, sinon Ginny va avoir des doutes, " dit Hermione en regardant sa montre. 

Harry hocha la tête, prit son sac et s'en alla. 

"J'ai besoin de retourner à la bibliothèque, je n'ai pas exactement fini mon essai de Potion, " dit Hermione. 

"Je t'accompagne à la bibliothèque, j'ai besoin de rendre quelques livres, " dit Harry. 

Drago essaya de ne pas paraître jaloux mais Hermione l'avait vu la regarder avec Harry avec un air furieux. En remarquant qu'elle le regardait, il tourna la tête. 

"Le dîner aurait déjà du nous être apporté, je vais aller vérifier. J'irai à la bibliothèque plus tard, puisque je n'ai pas très envie de m'évanouir ou quoi que ce soit, " marmonna Drago en se précipitant dans sa chambre. 

"Le dîner a souvent du mal à venir jusqu'à nous, " dit Hermione. 

Harry haussa les épaules et regarda Drago entrer dans sa chambre. Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. 

"Comment est-ce que Drago te traite?" demanda Harry. 

"Il est gentil, et pas aussi embêtant qu'avant." 

"Je pense que Drago t'aime, " dit Harry en souriant. 

Hermione s'arrêta net et leva un sourcil. 

"Foutaises!" dit Hermione en essayant de ne pas sourire. 

"C'est la vérité, je te dis. Tu n'as pas vu comment il était jaloux quand je t'ai proposé de t'accompagner jusqu'à la bibliothèque ?" 

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle l'avait bien vu que Drago les regardait comme s'il allait commettre un meurtre. 

"Je te l'ai dit!" dit triomphalement Harry. 

"Et alors?" rougit Hermione. 

Ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque et Harry rendit à Mme Pince les livres qu'il avait empruntés. 

"Est-ce que tu l'aimes?" demanda Harry. 

"Pas comme ça, bien sûr que non!" dit Hermione en rougissant davantage. 

"Mais puisqu'il t'aime!" 

"Tu penses juste ça comme ça, tu ne sais pas si c'est vrai ou non. Est-ce que tu lui as déjà demandé ?" 

"Non, mais je le ferai!" sourit Harry en quittant la bibliothèque avant que Hermione ne puisse l'arrêter. 

Elle soupira, déconfite, et prit quelques livres. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mme la chassa après qu'elle ait signé pour emprunter cinq livres. Elle retourna dans la pièce commune où elle trouva Drago en train de manger son dîner. Hermione jeta ses livres sur le canapé et commença à son tour son dîner. Après un moment, Drago brisa le silence. 

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?" demanda-t-il d'un air dégagé. 

Hermione rougit de nouveau en repensant à ce que Harry lui avait dit, que Drago l'aimait bien. 

"Rien, Harry a rendit ses livres et il est parti. Je suis restée pour chercher des infos sur le Kitlary, " dit Hermione en plantant sa fourchette dans sa salade. 

"C'est tout?" 

"Ouais. Tu ne penses pas que j'aime Harry dans ce sens-là hein? Ne joue pas les Ginny avec moi!" plaisanta Hermione. 

"Ça va pas non? Eurk, cette naine de Belette, " frissonna Drago. 

Ils terminèrent leur dîner et allèrent prendre leur douche, hésitants, puis répétèrent le plan pour le lendemain dans le lit; puis ils se mirent à penser l'un à l'autre. Hermione se perdit dans les pensées de Drago qui, lui, était perdu dans celles de Hermione. Ils finirent par s'endormir. 

******************************************************************************

Et voilà! Alors vous avez aimé? Moi je crois que c'est mon chapitre préféré! On approche de la fin (snif!) mais je vous dis à demain!!


	14. chp 14: La Saint Valentin

Ciao ognuno!! et oui, moi je continue dans mon délire!!^^ Bon, plus que deux jours et c'est fini.... C'est super triste!! ça va faire bizarre de me réveiller le matin et de ne rien poster sur ff.net, de répondre aux reviews, etc... mais bon, j'aurais mon autre fic pour faire ça! Je remercie d'ailleurs tous ceux d'ici qui sont allés lire ma fic, je leur fais de gros bisous!!^^

Réponse aux reviewers:

**haalathery:** bien joué! Encore la première! Et bien, tu réfléchis beaucoup dis-moi! Alors comme ça tu connais la fin....... mouais mouais, c'est ça!^^ Bon ben sinon, c'est cool si t'as oublié ce que tu voulais dire!! lol J'espère que ça reviendra rapidement, pour la prochaine review par exemple... Et cette fois-ci, pas la peine d'écrire un truc énorme, je t'épargne (t'as vu comment je suis gentille!!). Bon allez, biz et à +

**Melepha:** et oui! vive Ginny!! lol nan je rigole bien sûr

**padmacho:** c'est clair!! moi aussi j'éclaterai de rire!! Enfin, je risque pas de me retrouver dans la même situation que lui mais si c'était le cas, ben je crois qu'elle serait pas contente, Hermione...

**Miya Black:** merci d'avance si tu vas lire mon autre fic! moi aussi j'ai adoré ce chapitre!^^

**Debbie:** je le crois aussi!^^ La réponse est dans ce chapitre...

**Pitinad:** merci de me soutenir partout!^^ et vive les âmes sensibles!! moi je veux bien t'aider à cogner ginny contre un mur! *se frotte les mains* Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé le chapitre avec la bataille de nourriture! ça a failli mal tourner avec hermione et ron, remarque, ça aurait pu être marrant...^^

**katarina:** Alors comme ça on lit à l'avance hein? *mets les mains sur les hanches* Bah c pas grave^^ C'est vrai, t'as des amis que t'as envie de torturer? lol Moi, pas spécialement maintenant que j'y pense. Et même si je pouvais, je crois que je pourrais pas..

**Deedlit:** bon voyage alors!! tu verras ce message que dans quatre jours mais bon.. je suppose que quand tu reviendras, la fic sera déjà finie...(la veinarde!!^^)

**Anonymoua:** ah ok!! j'ai compris maintenant! t'inquiète pas, je prends tout au 2nd degré moa!^^ enfin, sauf quand c'est sérieux bien sûr. Sinon, y'a le chapitre 1 de mon autre fic, si ça t'intéresse! merci encore!

**watery136:** vi, c'est vrai que c mimi! :)

**Mariecool:** ok!^^ contente que tu aimes!

**Mika.Chan:** et oui, c'est très triste!! merci d'avance d'aller lire mon autre fic, j'espère qu'elle te plaira!

**Who I am:** I don't know!^^ ouais, j'v continuer, de tte façon, c'est quasiment fini^^

Bon allez, vous avez été gentils, vous aurez droit à un cadeau à la fin! *rire diabolique*

******************************************************************************

Chapitre 14: la saint-Valentin 

Ginny arriva en retard mais impatiente cette après-midi là. Hermione et Drago procédèrent au plan et Drago alla chercher Harry. L'atmosphère devint assez désagréable quand Hermione se retrouva seule avec Ginny. Peu de temps après, Drago revint avec un Harry déconcerté. Hermione devait l'avouer : Harry était un très bon comédien. 

"J'ai faim! Tu m'as fait rater le déjeuner, " dit Harry. 

"Un Biscuit? Ils viennent de la Grande Salle, " dit Hermione. 

Harry sourit et en prit un. Il était très bon, il sentait bon le beurre. 

"A boire!" croassa soudainement Harry. 

Hermione monta à l'étage et fit signe à Ginny de venir avec elle. Elle sortit une fiole qui était supposée contenir la vraie potion. 

"Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois?" demanda Ginny, surprise. 

"Ouaip! J'en ai demandé à Rogue en tant que Drago. Il n'a pas posé de questions et voilà!" 

Hermione sortit la bouteille de Bierraubeurre et versa le jus de citrouille dedans. La boisson pétilla puis ils retournèrent en bas. La gorge de Harry était maintenant tellement sèche qu'il ne pouvait plus parler. Hermione lui donna un verre et Harry le but d'un trait. Harry commença immédiatement à vaciller, faisant attention de ne pas craquer et rire mais il garda son calme. 

"Il l'a bu. Ginny, tu peux lui demander maintenant, " dit Hermione. 

"Est-ce que Hermione est plus qu'une amie pour toi ?" demanda Ginny. 

"Non, " répondit Harry d'une voix impassible. 

Hermione croisa ses doigts, espérant que Ginny y avait cru. Drago baîllat. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes, Ginny sourit et Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. 

"Tu crois que j'ai une chance avec lui?" demanda Ginny. 

"Ouais! Bien sûr!" dit rapidement Hermione. 

"Chouette! Je vais y aller, à plus." 

Ginny agita de la main pour leur dire au revoir et s'en alla. Harry arrêta de faire semblant et soupira. 

"Moi aussi je vais y aller. Au fait, ces biscuits sont délicieux, " dit Harry. 

Harry s'en alla aussi, laissant Hermione avec Drago. 

"Es-tu sûre qu'il ne t'aime pas? Je veux dire, vraiment, vraiment sûre ?" demanda Drago. 

"Ouais, j'en suis sûre!" assura Hermione. "Moi aussi je l'aime en tant qu'ami." 

Drago sourit intérieurement. 

*

Une semaine était passée et Hermione et Drago continuaient leurs cours particuliers. C'était la Saint Valentin et Dumbledore avait engagé des nains déguisés en cupidon pour vendre des cartes. Hermione en avait acheté 5. Une pour Harry, Ron, sa mère, son père et une pour Drago. Elle était en train d'écrire la carte pour Ron quand plus d'une vingtaine de cartes foncèrent sur elle. C'était comme ça que ça se passait. On signait une carte et on indiquait le nom du destinataire ainsi que le nom de sa maison, et la carte partait se livrer toute seule. Hermione ouvrit l'une des cartes et plissa les yeux. 

A : Drago Malefoy 

Maison : Serpentard 

Joyeuse Saint Valentin! 

De: Daisy Summers 

PS: Si jamais tu veux sortir avec moi, tu sais où je suis. 

Alors comme ça Drago avait des admiratrices ! Intéressant. Pour une certaine raison, Hermione avait une très grosse envie de cacher ces cartes pour que Drago ne les voit jamais. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mes cartes?" demanda Drago en descendant les marches. 

"Rien, je les lis, " répondit Hermione en jetant rapidement la carte qu'elle tenait dans les mains et qui ressemblait désormais à un vieux papier froissé. 

Drago la regarda suspicieusement et prit ses cartes. Il s'assit et commença à les lire. Hermione continuait de signer ses cartes quand Drago éclata de rire. 

"Belle carte Granger, " ricana Drago en montrant une carte. 

"Je ne t'ai pas encore envoyé de carte, " dit Hermione lui arrachant la carte des mains. 

Elle l'ouvrit et fronça les sourcils. Au centre était écrit "JE T'AIME DRAGO" en énormes lettres rouges. En bas, il y avait un petit dessin. Il représentait Hermione et Drago qui étaient ensemble derrière un buisson. Il se changea en lit. Hermione cacha l'image, ne voulant pas savoir ce qui allait se passer dans le lit. Plus bas, une fausse signature avec… 

"L'écriture de Harry!" s'exclama Hermione. 

"Alors j'ai des admirateurs aussi, " dit Drago d'un air suffisant. 

Hermione roula des yeux ; elle jeta la carte sur la table. 

"Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda Drago en voyant Hermione faire les cents pas. 

"Je cherche un moyen de le piéger." 

"Oublie ça, tu le piégeras une autre fois. En plus, c'était juste une blague, " dit Drago en prenant la carte. 

"Je trouve ça marrant moi." 

"Oh la ferme, c'est dégoûtant, " dit Hermione en s'asseyant. 

"Tu sais quoi? Cette chambre va me manquer une fois qu'on aura re échangé nos corps. C'est beaucoup plus accueillant et confortable qu'en bas, dans les donjons, " dit Drago, pensif. 

"Moi aussi. Même si la salle commune des Gryffondor est très confortable, c'est loin d'être aussi joli qu'ici." 

J'aurais aimé rester ici pour toujours, pensa Hermione. Drago approuva silencieusement. 

*

Avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, la Saint Valentin était fini. Février était fini et on était maintenant en Mars. Les examens de fin de trimestre avaient mis le château en effervescence. Chaque personne s'était mise à apprendre des connaissances supplémentaires pour chaque matière. Ginny était devenue plus gentille avec Hermione et Drago. Elle était même venue les voir dans leur chambre pour les aider à travailler. Néanmoins, Ron était devenu encore plus curieux. Les jours passaient et les examens se rapprochaient en enlevant de plus en plus de la joie des élèves. Bientôt, ce sera la mi-mars et Hermione et Drago allaient enfin retrouver leur corps respectif. Hermione se sentit un peu seule en pensant à son avenir, quand elle se réveillera dans son vieux lit dans le dortoir des filles. 

Un soir, Hermione et Drago s'étaient assis pour manger silencieusement leur dîner, sachant que reprendre leur vrai corps n'était maintenant qu'une question d'heure. Dumbledore leur avait demandé de venir directement à l'infirmerie quand ils auraient fini de manger. Hermione piqua mollement sa fourchette dans sa nourriture. Quelqu'un frappa au tableau et Drago partit ouvrir. Harry était venu, l'appareil photo de Colin dans la main. 

"Il n'arrêtera jamais de prendre des photos, " dit Harry. 

"Où est Ron?" demanda Hermione. 

"Avec Fred et George, le pauvre, les jumeaux ne font que l'embêter." 

"Harry ?" appela Ginny qui était apparue. "Ron te cherche, il a réussi à échapper à Fred et à George." 

Harry hocha la tête et dit au revoir à Hermione et à Drago, et s'en alla avec Ginny. Hermione se tourna vers la table sur laquelle reposait quelques cartes de la Saint Valentin, ainsi que l'appareil photo de Colin. 

"Hey j'ai une idée. Prenons des photos et on ira au Pré-au-lard pour acheter un album photo, " suggéra Hermione. 

Drago fut d'accord et ensemble, ils prirent des photos. Hermione tenait l'appareil d'une main, poussant Drago vers la cheminée de l'autre. 

"Ok vas-y pose! Non, ne fronce pas les sourcils! Aie l'air joyeux ! Allez quoi, un vrai sourire, " gloussa Hermione tandis que Drago prenait une pause ridicule, le bras en l'air comme le ferait une danseuse. "Bien,ok, dis Hermione est cool!" 

"Granger craint!" plaisanta Drago en tirant la langue alors que Hermione prenait la photo. "A mon tour!" 

Drago se précipita sur Hermione et lui prit l'appareil des mains ; il l'emmena vers le canapé. 

"Assieds-toi, un peu sur la droite, non! T'es trop loin, vas à gauche. Ouais stop !" 

"Hey Drago, prenons une photo ensemble, " suggéra Hermione. 

Ils trouvèrent le bouton qui faisait prendre des photos dans un temps donné. Hermione et Drago allèrent s'asseoir dans le canapé et attendirent. Un déclic se fit entendre et le flash se mit en route. Hermione et Drago prirent alors une pause. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le moment fut venu pour eux de partir. Ils laissèrent l'appareil photo sur la table et partirent en direction de l'infirmerie. Dumbledore leur indiquèrent de s'allonger dans les deux lits qui étaient là. Ils s'installèrent dedans et attendirent. 

"Il est bientôt minuit, vous allez bientôt changer de corps. Je pense que vous devriez dormir, le changement sera moins douloureux ainsi, " dit Dumbledore.

Madame Pomfresh arriva avec une bouteille bleue et deux cuillères. Elle versa du liquide gris dans chaque cuillère qu'elle leur tendit. 

"Ça vous aidera à dormir, cette potion sert aussi d'apaisant, " expliqua Dumbledore. 

Hermione avala la potion et bientôt sa vision se troubla. Elle pouvait sentir son corps se paralyser ; ça commençait à la chatouiller. Elle entendit le doux souffle de Drago, il s'était déjà endormi. Finalement, elle trouva aussi le sommeil… 

******************************************************************************

Et oui!! La magie est finie! Enfin, peut-être pas.... à vous de me le dire avec ce petit avant-goût du prochain chapitre!

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette voix?" demanda Hermione, pleinement réveillée. 

"Vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous, " dit de nouveau la voix. 

Deux personnes apparurent de derrière un arbre géant. L'un, un garçon, portait les mêmes vêtements que Drago mais en blanc. L'autre, une fille, était habillée comme Hermione, mais en blanc. Ils s'approchèrent d'eux. De la lumière éclairèrent leur visage. 

"Vous êtes nous!" s'exclama Hermione. "Mais pourquoi?" 

VOILA!!!!! alors? ça vous dit quelque chose? (moi ça me disait mais alors rien du tout!!^^) Bon, je vais faire un peu de pub, le chapitre 1 de mes _Liaisons dangereuses_ sera posté en même temps que ce chapitre là! Allez, à demain!! Arrivederci! 


	15. chp 15: La forêt du coeur

Bon allez, quelle langue j'ai pas encore fait... Bon, on va dire Goedendag!! héhé, j'adore les Pays-Bas, j'y suis déjà allée deux fois mais tout le monde s'en fout!! lol Bon, voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de la fic. Je vous ai déjà dit que vous allez me manquer? Apparemment, mon dernier cadeau ne vous a pas très inspirés. Mais je compte vous en faire un dernier! ;)

Réponse aux reviewers:

**haalathery:** encore première, vraiment tu m'impressiones!!! heureusement que gt là pour te dire que le 14ème chp était posté! :p J't'en veux pas si tu dis des trucs faux mais que tu sais pas pourquoi tu les dis, je commence à avoir l'habitude! lol J'me suis bien marré avec les "doubles habilés en blanc"! c'est vrai que ce chapitre est un peu ... spécial mais j'espère que tu vas l'aimer.

**watery136: **ouais, ça va aller... disons qu'il est plus sérieux que les autres chapitres :)

**pitinad:** et oui, Harry a assuré! moi ça m'aurait bien fait rire qu'il se plante!^^ Pour Ginny, ben je crois que je vais la laisser tranquille, déjà que je vais la martiriser dans mon autre fic! *rire diabolique* hem hem, je me reprends... J'avais pas remarqué qu'on voyait pas Ron, faut dire qu'on le voit pas vraiment dans cette fic... Sinon t'es pas sérieuse! c'est pourtant passionnant la bio!! ....... bon ok, c'est chiant! lol Mais si t'as fait S, c'est que tu savais quand même ce qui t'attendait, c'est bien pour ça que g fait L^^. Parce que bon, les logarythmes, chepa comment ça s'écrit mais les maths et moi ça fait sûrement pas un.

**padmacho:** t'as oublié le nom de ma fic?? ahhh ça mérite la pendaison!! ^^ mais non je rigole, ça me ferait une revieweuse en moins!! :p Le nom c'est _Les liaisons dangereuses_, comme le bouquin! je me suis pas foulée! Bon, si tu vois pas pour l'avant-goût ben c'est pas grave. J'ai l'impression que personne ne voit d'ailleurs... Désolée pour ce qui est de ton chapitre, je sais ce que c'est, ça m'est déjà arrivé^^.

**katarina:** lol j'y avais pas pensé!! au paradis!! bon alors une bonne nouvelle et une mauvaise. La mauvaise, c'est qu'on arrive effectivement à la fin de la fic mais la bonne c'est qu'ils vont pas au paradis!! Moi aussi je comprends Hermione, après tous ces mois passés en compagnie de Drago ben.....Mais d'un autre côté t'as raison, elle a toujours sa peluche! :)

**Mika.Chan:** et oui c'est la vie! Je sais pas si mes _Liaisons dangereuses_ seront plus longues mais en tous cas, les chapitres sont plus longs, non tu trouves pas?^^ En plus, plus j'avance dans mes chapitres et plus c'est long! :p

**Debbie:** et ben le voilà le chapitre 15! et non, Drago ne va pas mourir! cette fic est cencée être comique, pas tragique!^^

**Anonymoua:** euh....... je sais pas si je peux dire que c'est bon ou pas^^ Ce sont pas vraiment des clones.. enfin bon, lis et pis voilà!! lol

**Miya Black:** et oui! c'est pas juste mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin! ben comme tu pars lundi, ça dépend à quelle heure tu pars, je compte poster ce chapitre le matin donc il sera sur le site au début de l'apèm. Et puis bon je sais pas où tu vas mais bon voyage!!

**annab:** bon ben re bienvenue parmi nous! y'a 16 chapitre dans cette fic, ce qui veut dire que demain sera le dernier (et ouiiii c'est triste!) et bien sûr que ta review me fait plaisir :)

**Fleur Delacour:** quelle obstination! ben voilà la suite!

**Super_Hermione:** moi aussi je suis très triste! en ce qui concerne l'avant-goût, c'est pas grave, t'es pas la seule..

Youpi!! 12 reviews, nouveau record!!Dank u!!!! Allez, comme je vous adore, vous aurez un autre cadeau après le chapitre alors bonne lecture! ;)

******************************************************************************

Chapitre 15 : la forêt du Cœur 

Un doux froissement se fit entendre quand le vent soufflait sur les brins d'herbe verte. Hermione pouvait entendre le chant d'un oiseau. En louchant un peu, elle ouvrit un œil, essayant de s'habituer à la lumière. Elle sentait de la chaleur et entendait le souffle de quelqu'un à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna et se retrouva face à Drago dans son propre corps ! Intriguée, elle s'assit et regarda ses mains. C'était les siennes. Elle fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux, qui étaient maintenant touffus et marrons. Elle était bien dans son corps mais comment avaient-ils atterri dans un endroit aussi bizarre ? C'était une sorte de forêt, le soleil brillait au-dessus des feuillages des arbres. Les feuilles dansaient avec le vent léger qui continuait à souffler. 

Hermione remarqua qu'elle portait la robe à bretelles que Harry lui avait offert à Noël, à part qu'elle était noire. Elle se tourna vers Drago qui avait bougé. Il portait une chemise noire, les manches relevées avec un pantalon noir. Drago se réveilla enfin, en regardant autour de lui. Il remarqua Hermione assise à côté de lui, ses doigts qui touchaient presque les siens. 

"Oh tu es réveillé, " dit Hermione en retirant sa main, écarlate. 

"Où sommes-nous?" demanda Drago en clignant des yeux. 

"Vous êtes dans la forêt du Coeur, " dit une douce voix. 

Hermione et Drago se levèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux. 

"Nous avons repris nos corps, " dit Drago, ravi. 

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette voix?" demanda Hermione, pleinement réveillée. 

"Vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous, " dit de nouveau la voix. 

Deux personnes apparurent de derrière un arbre géant. L'un, un garçon, portait les mêmes vêtements que Drago mais en blanc. L'autre, une fille, était habillée comme Hermione, mais en blanc. Ils s'approchèrent d'eux. De la lumière éclairèrent leur visage. 

"Vous êtes nous!" s'exclama Hermione. "Mais pourquoi?" 

Les deux mystérieuses personnes s'avancèrent, ils étaient en effet la copie conforme de Drago et de Hermione. 

"Laissez-nous vous expliquer, " dit le second Drago. "Vous êtes dans la forêt du Coeur où les âmes et émotions perdus se rassemblent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trouvées. Toi, Drago je suis ton émotion, et elle (il fit un signe de tête vers la fille qui était à côté de lui) est celle de Hermione." 

"Mais on ne peut pas perdre une âme ou une émotion, " dit Drago qui n'aimait pas avoir un clone de lui. 

"Non, on ne peut pas perdre une âme, mais on peut fuir les sentiments qu'on a pour quelqu'un, et les ignorer complètement, " dit la seconde Hermione. 

"Est-ce qu'on pourra partir d'ici?" demanda Hermione, ne voyant pas à quel point elle était proche de Drago. 

Les oiseaux continuaient de chanter et le vent s'évanouit un peu. 

"Pas tant que tu n'auras pas avouer tes vraies sentiments pour Drago, " dit la seconde Hermione. 

"Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour lui! Je l'aime seulement comme un ami!" 

Drago grimaça à ces mots et tourna la tête. 

"Je n'en ai pas non plus pour elle, " marmonna tranquillement Drago. 

"C'est donc pour ça que tu ne penses qu'à elle? Chaque seconde de la journée ?" dit le second Drago tellement doucememnt que seul Drago pouvait l'entendre. 

"C'EST FAUX! Les seules fois où je pense à elle, c'est quand je me demande si elle prend bien soin de mon corps!" Drago continua de parler avec son émotion. 

Hermione chercha de l'aide en regardant désespérément la sienne mais celle-ci lui sourit. Finalement, agacée par cette dispute, elle s'interposa entre les deux Drago. Drago essaya de se dégager d'elle et de continuer à crier mais Hermione avait une bonne poigne. Il la fixa et s'arrêta de remuer. Hermione prit une profonde respiration, les yeux rivés sur le sol, les pieds traînants, son cœur battant la chamade. Elle devait l'avouer un jour ou l'autre alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? Même si elle n'avait pas été toujours très honnête. Elle prit une nouvelle inspiration, évitant le regard de Drago, et murmonna quelque chose. 

"Il ne t'entend pas, " s'écria le second Drago, amusé. 

Drago tourna la tête vers lui, lui lança un regard de tueur, puis se retourna vers Hermione. 

"Tu sais quoi? Allons-nous en d'ici, loin de ces cinglés, " chuchota Drago en commençant à s'en aller. 

"Attends Drago, je…" commença Hermione en cherchant ses mots. 

Elle serra et dessera nerveusement ses mains qui se mirent à transpirer. Hermione, reprends-toi et finis-en avec ça une bonne fois pour toutes, se dit-elle, déterminée. Mais ses mots étaient comme un savon qui glissait entre ses doigts. Le vent s'était mis à souffler de nouveau. Drago lui lança un regard confus. 

"A propos de ce que j'ai tout à l'heure, " commença Hermione, hésitant pendant une seconde. "Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais… tu sais, que je n'ai aucun sentiments pour toi, parce que je euh…" 

Drago se mit à rougir, connaissant à peu près la suite, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait devoir l'admettre aussi. 

"Je t'aime, " dit Hermione, se sentant encore plus brave en regardant Drago dans ses beaux yeux bleus. 

Un silence total tomba dans l'air tandis que Drago regardait Hermione, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle allait le faire. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'hésiter. Mais elle le fit quand même. Il resta là, bouche-bée. Comment? Pourquoi? Quand? Des questions commençaient à germer en lui comme une potion qui infusait. Etait-elle vraiment sérieuse ou bien disait-elle cela rien que pour pouvoir partir ? Mais d'après les yeux de Hermione, quelque chose disait à Drago que c'était vrai, que c'était la vérité. 

"Vraiment?" arriva à dire Drago. 

"Ouais, " dit Hermione en rougissant davantage. 

"Oh, " dit Drago, hésitant à s'arrêter là. 

Il ferma les yeux et rassembla ses esprits, prêt à l'avouer. Il les rouvrit et regarda Hermione, c'était à son tour de sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre. 

"Je… Je t'aime aussi." 

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Le vent ondulait à travers le silence heureux cette fois-ci, rafraîchissant leur visage. 

"Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de vous réveiller, " dit la seconde Hermione. 

"Vous ferez bien de ne pas nous ignorer la prochaine fois, " avertit le second Drago. 

Hermione et Drago se sourirent à nouveau, "oh non, on fera attention", dirent-ils en même temps. 

"Nous devons retourner en vous maintenant. Fermez les yeux, " dit la seconde Hermione. 

Hermione jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la magnifique forêt avant de fermer les yeux. Le vent accéléra son rythme. Hermione plissa les yeux en voyant une lumière aveuglante. Elle les ferma rapidement en voyant deux sphères lumineuses foncer vers eux, les assomant et les plongeant de nouveau dans les ténèbres… 

*

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Pas de forêt. Elle gémit en ressentant une douleur dans la poitrine. Là où était retournée son émotion. Etait-ce un rêve? Elle espérait que non, vu qu'elle et Drago s'étaient avoués leur amour pour chacun. Hermione sortit de son lit et alla trouver un miroir. Elle s'en approcha en fermant les yeux, voulant créer un effet de surprise en se voyant elle-même ou non. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda son reflet. Des yeux marrons et des cheveux en bataille parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Un gémissement se fit entendre à travers la salle et Hermione se retourna. Drago cligna des yeux et s'assit. 

"Hermione, " dit Drago en rougissant. "Tu es revenue dans ton corps." 

"Toi aussi, " sourit Hermione. 

"J'ai fait un de ces rêves, " dit Drago. 

"De quoi s'agissait-il?" 

"Ben toi et moi étions dans une forêt, et il y avait ces deux personnes qui nous ressemblaient et qui disaient être nos émotions, " commença Drago en rougissant de plus belle."Et nous nous sommes avoués nos sentiments." 

"Tu as fait le même rêve que moi?" demanda Hermione, étonnée. 

Ça s'était donc bien passé! Oui, c'était un rêve, mais il avait l'air si réel. Drago et elle avaient avoué qu'ils s'aimaient. Dumbledore, Harry et Ron entrèrent dans la pièce en silence. 

"De retour dans vos corps, je suppose?" demanda Dumbledore. 

Hermione hocha la tête et revint à son lit pour s'asseoir. Dumbledore sortit trois chaises et s'assit sur l'une d'entre elles, bientôt imité par Harry et Ron. 

"Professeur, " commença Hermione en regardant nerveusement Ron. 

"Harry lui a tout raconté, tu pourras lui parler plus tard, " sourit Dumbledore. "D'abord, je dois vous demander si vous avez des questions à me poser." 

Drago et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Bien sûr qu'ils avait des questions! 

"Mais avant ça, dites-moi ce qui s'est passé pendant le changement, " dit Dumbledore. 

Hermione entreprit de raconter le rêve qu'elle et Drago avaient fait. Harry buvait ses paroles tandis que Ron flânait dans la salle, l'air de s'ennuyer. Quand Hermione finit de parler; Dumbledore n'avait pas arrêté de sourire. 

"Avez-vous donc compris pourquoi cela est arrivé?" demanda Dumbledore. 

Hermione et Drago firent non de la tête. 

"Toi et Drago, après avoir bu le Kitlary, aviez été trop frustrés de vous voir transformer en la personne que vous aimiez, " dit Dumbledore. "Vous étiez en état de choc, d'autant plus que vous vous détestiez avant. Mais vous voyez, le Kitlary est une potion d'amour et d'attention; elle est plutôt obstinée. La potion a traversé tous vos corps et vos cœurs, à la recherche de celui ou celle que vous aimiez. L'amour est vraiment un sentiment étrange, on n'arrive jamais à s'apercevoir quand on est sur le point de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un. Vous ne pouviez changer à nouveau de corps que si vous vous avouez vos sentiments, et c'est ce que vous avez fait." 

"Mais alors ce rêve?" demanda Drago. 

"La forêt du Coeur, là où errent les émotions perdues. On ne peut visiter cet endroit que si on est en train de rêver. Rares sont les personnes qui ont réussi à y pénétrer. Vous avez vu vos émotions sous une forme que vous seulement pouvez créer, " dit Dumbledore. 

"Pourquoi nous sommes-nous vus?" demanda Hermione. 

"Vous deux, voulant retourner dans vos corps, vous êtes vus de retour. Ils étaient en blanc et vous en noir. Un symbole signifiant à quel point vous êtes tombés bas dans les ténèbres sans vos émotions. L'un était tout aussi perdu que l'autre." 

"Professeur, vous saviez tout cela et vous ne leur avez rien dit?" demanda Harry. 

"Oui, je le savais. C'est moi qui ai trouvé cette potion. Mais je savais que Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy étaient deux élèves très intelligents qui auraient fini par trouver tout tous seuls." 

"Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous ici?" demanda Hermione. 

Ron montra le chiffre 2 avec ses doigts. Deux jours. Ça semblait plus long qu'il n'y paraissait. Ron semblait vraiment ennuyé. Hermione changea de place et s'assit accidentellement sur les genoux de Drago, elle se mit à rougir tout en se relevant. 

"Vous faites des choses qu'on devrait savoir?" dit timidement Harry. 

Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillèrent, puis il se leva. 

"Je crois qu'il est temps de m'en aller, " dit Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil avant de s'en aller. 

Harry se rapprocha rapidement d'un lit et s'assit dessus. 

"Alors dites-moi, " dit Harry. "Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble?" 

"Non!" dit Hermione, ce qui fit lever les sourcils de Ron et de Harry, et fit rougir Drago. "Ron, est-ce que ça va aller? Parce que tu sais, je me sens vraiment mal de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité plus tôt." 

"Je vais bien mais je suis contrarié, c'est comme si on me faisait pas confiance, " dit tristement Ron. 

"On a pensé que tu casserais la gueule à Drago si on t'avait mis au courant, " dit Harry en haussant les épaules. 

"C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, " dit sarcastiquement Drago. 

"Je pense qu'on va y aller, vous avez sûrement des choses à vous dire, " dit Harry en regardant Drago. 

Harry entraîna Ron avec lui et ils sortirent de la salle en refermant la porte derrière eux. Un grand silence remplit la pièce alors que Hermione et Drago se regardait l'un l'autre. 

"Bon…," dit Hermione, pas très sûre de parler. 

"Je ne sais pas quel moment conviendrait le mieux pour te demander ça mais puisque Harry nous a élagué le terrain, " commença Drago. "Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire demain? Je veux dire, si tu fais quelque chose c'est très bien, je ne fais que demander." 

Le cœur de Hermione semblait être attaché à des ballons, le faisant s'envoler. Quand elle regarda attentivement Drago, elle réalisa qu'elle avait commencé à aimer Drago depuis le début de l'année. Elle sourit. 

"Je suis libre, demain, " dit Hermione. 

Drago soupçonnait Hermione d'avoir envie de passer du temps avec Harry et Ron, mais non! Il n'avait jamais demandé à personne ne sortir avec lui, excepté peut-être quand il emmenait Pansy avec lui au Pré-au-lard, mais c'était seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. 

"Cool, " sourit Drago. 

Dehors, Hermione pouvait entendre Harry s'exclamer de joie, et Ron jurer. Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres avant que ça ne se transforme en baiser passionné. 

******************************************************************************

Bouhhhh l'amour!! ahhhhh l'amour!!! (désolée, je suis traumatisée depuis ma dernière expérience amoureuse et depuis j'ai envie de vomir quand je vois que des gens s'aiment^^) Bref, bref; bref, voici mon fameux cadeau:

A l'extérieur du compartiment, Harry et Ron les espionnaient. Ginny était là aussi. 

"Donc, ça a marché, " dit Ron. 

Et oui!!! c'est très très court mais c'est aussi très révélateur^^ Bon, j'en dis pas plus! A demain pour l'ultime chapitre!!!!!


	16. chp 16: La fin

Coucou tout le monde!!! et oui, pas de phrases bizarres aujourd'hui, que du français pour vous dire à quel point je suis triste que notre aventure s'arrête aujourd'hui!! C'est le dernier chapitre de _Identité erronée_ et je dois dire que je me suis bien amusée à traduire cette fic et que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à répondre à vos reviews! Tiens, justement...

Réponse aux reviewers:

**Anonymoua:** en effet, 'lis le chapitre'! lol Et oui c'est le dernier, c'est triste la vie.... J'avais bien compris le clin d'oeil ^_- Et t'as raison, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

**padmacho:** lol tu trouves? c'est vrai t'as aimé ce chapitre? il est plus sérieux que le reste, je trouve que ça annonce bien la fin de la fic. Pour mon autre fic, bravo tu t'es pas trompé cette fois. A part ça ben bonne lecture :p

**haalathery:** c'est pas révélateur?! lol Bon ben tant mieux, tu seras encore + surprise par la fin *normalement*. Ben oui la vie est injuste, mais c la vie (c nul ce que je viens de dire!!^^) En tous cas, toi tu es courant de mon petit secret donc t cencée être moins triste que les autres! ;)

**Jade:** ben c'est pas que je veux pas ralonger la fic, c'est surtout qu'elle m'appartient pas!! lol C'est une traduction donc je dois rester fidèle au texte! mais si t'aimes bien les histoires à tiroirs avec des tromperies et tout ça, ben (pas biiiien je fais de la pub pour moi-même) t'as qu'à aller lire mon autre fic, _les liaisons dangereuses_! ;) Et puis si t'as envie d'écrire, fais-le! t'a rien à perdre... sauf peut-être du temps mais bon^^

**Miya Black:** ohhh je ne sais pas.... je ne dis rien..... :p c'est cool si tu pars pour Paris!! tu pars combien de temps? moi j'suis dans la banlieue et j'y vais toujours! En tous cas, j'espère que tu vas enjoyer (!) tes vacances!

**Mika.Chan:** et oui! comme tu dis! fallait bien que ça finisse un jour! lol 

**Pitinad:** woaaa! à fond dans les pokémons hein? lol allez, je t'ai grillée!! moi je dis ça mais j'aimais bien regarder qd ça passait à une heure raisonnable, il y a longtemps... Y'a un truc qui va te plaire, je t'annonce le retour de Drago le dragon!! lol j'avais complètement oublié qu'on le revoyait au dernier chapitre! C'est pas grave si c'est moins long que d'habitude, c'est l'intention qui compte. Et puis c'est pas une Pokeball, c'est une Reviewball non? c'est vrai que ça sonne bof mais bon, c'est + logique!^^

**Steph:** pas grave, pour le retard! merci de m'encourager, même si j'arriv à la fin! lol

**Debbie:** lol ben tu trouves tu me le dis hein!! Et pis je sais pas quand elle cessera d'être géniale, fodra lui demander... oulà!! j'me tais moi!! il est encore tôt et j'suis pas très réveillée!! ^^

**stephanie:** ouais c'est bonne idée!! si tu le peux, traduis des fics! en tk merci beaucoup!

**katarina:** c'était pas mal le coup du paradis! lol Toi non plus t'arrives plus à penser?^^ Moi ça me réussit pas de me coucher tard et de me lever tôt mais j'arrive pas à changer mes habitudes! :p C'est sûr que je v pas lâcher la traduction arrivée à ce stade-là mais t'as raison de me le redire! (on sait jamais si j'ai envie de faire un truc méchant! niark niark niark! bon...^^)

Bon allez, je vais être gentille. Comme vous allez tous me manquer, je vais vous faire un DERNIER cadeau. Un vrai cette fois-ci. Plus d'explications? Ben rendez-vous après le chapitre! ;)

******************************************************************************

Chapitre 16: la fin 

Hermione rangea ses vêtements et ses affaires scolaires. L'année était passée tellement vite ; c'était comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur le bouton avance rapide sans arrêt. Hermione et Drago sortaient ensemble toutes les semaines, ils étaient inséparables. Ron, étant toujours aussi têtu, pensant que Drago était toujours méchant même s'il avait été gentil avec lui ces derniers temps. En revanche, Harry ne pouvait être plus heureux de les voir tous les deux passer du temps ensemble. Il était toujours en train de suggérer de nouveaux endroits où les deux tourtereaux pourraient aller. 

Hermione soupira. De quoi s'inquiétait-elle? Elle allait revoir Drago l'année prochaine et ils s'écriraient tout le temps. Mais comment allait-elle faire pour supporter tout l'été sans voir Drago ? C'était comme si on demandait à un poisson de manger dans de l'eau sale. Dans quelques minutes, le Poudlard Express allait arriver. Elle finit de ranger ses affaires et vérifia si elle n'avait rien oublié. Elle faisait son lit quand elle trouva le dragon en peluche que Drago lui avait offert pour Noël. Elle fit courir ses doigts dessus et sourit. Elle se souvint du Noël qu'elle avait passé avec Drago, et la Saint-Valentin aussi. Elle se souvint de chaque jour passé avec lui. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle était contente d'avoir préparé le Kitlary, même si être dans le corps de Drago n'était pas très confortable. 

"Hermione!" appela Harry qui entra dans la chambre. "Les calèches sont là, tu devrais te dépêcher !" 

Hermione hocha la tête, plaça le dragon dans son coffre et ferma le couvercle avant de suivre Harry dehors. Leurs valises allait être emportées séparément. Ils rencontrèrent Ron à l'entrée de l'école. Elle cherchait parmi toutes les têtes celle blonde de son amoureux, mais il n'était nulle part. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils mais entra dans la calèche avec Harry et Ron. Les chevaux commencèrent à trotter sur le chemin, la calèche sautant à chaque choc contre une pierre. 

Quand ils entrèrent à bord du train, ils se dirigèrent vers le dernier compartiment au fond, le même où ils étaient assis le jour de leur arrivée à Poudlard. Bientôt, tous le monde fut assis confortablement. Le train siffla et démarra. Hermione regarda dehors et vit le château disparaître. Au début de l'année, elle avait envie de rentrer chez elle, mais maintenant, elle n'en avait plus envie. Quelqu'un qui était à l'extérieur du compartiment ouvrit la porte et entra. Un célèbre sourire narquois et des cheveux platine se tenaient devant les trois. 

"Drago!" s'écria Hermione en se jetant sur lui. 

Drago sourit et l'étreignit. Harry sourit aussi et leur dit de s'asseoir. 

"Hey je me souviens de ce compartiment, c'est le même où j'ai vu Hermione se changer, " dit Drago. 

Hermione rougit. 

"Tu l'as vue toute NUE?" s'exclama Ron, bouche bée. 

"Pas exactement, elle s'est couverte avant que je ne puisse sortir un télescope pour l'examiner, " plaisanta Drago. 

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude en continuant de rougir. Il mit son bras autour d'elle, se tenant plus près d'elle. Hermione respira un bon coup, sentant l'odeur de Drago qui allait lui manquer pendant tout l'été. 

"Vanille, " murmura Hermione en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago. 

Drago lui sourit et prit sa main avec son autre main valide. 

"Je t'aime, tu sais, " chuchota Drago en embrassant Hermione sur le front. 

"Et je t'aime aussi, " soupira gentiment Hermione. 

"J'aurais dû vous réserver une chambre au Chaudron Baveur pendant les vacances, pour que vous puissiez passer du temps ensemble, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, " dit Ron. 

"Oui pourquoi pas?" renchérit Drago. 

Le train continua son trajet et Harry et Ron décidèrent de laisser les deux amoureux ensemble pour aller rejoindre Seamus et Dean. 

"Tu vas tellement me manquer, " chuchota tristement Drago. 

Hermione se sépara de son étreinte et le regarda en souriant. 

"Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas chez moi pour les dernières semaines de vacances? Je suis sûre que mes parents seront d'accords, ils vont t'adorer, " dit Hermione. 

"Ouais, mon père me laisse toujours seul un mois avant la rentrée, " dit Drago. 

"Où vas-tu dans ce cas?" demanda Hermione, inquiète. 

"Au Chaudron Baveur, comme l'a dit Ron, " dit Drago en haussant les épaules. 

"Bon ben tu peux venir chez moi pendant un mois. Mais ne vas pas insulter mes parents, " avertit Hermione. 

"Pourquoi le ferais-je? Je devrais les remercier d'avoir une fille aussi belle et intelligente que toi, " dit Drago en l'étreignant. 

Hermione regarda Drago et lui sourit. Elle approcha sa tête et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Drago entoura Hermione de ses bras pour qu'elle se rapproche de lui, sans briser l'alliance entre leurs lèvres. Sa langue entra gentiment dans la bouche de Hermione qui se laissa faire. A l'extérieur du compartiment, Harry et Ron les espionnaient. Ginny était là aussi. 

"Donc, ça a marché, " dit Ron. 

"Ouaip! Qui croirait que les mettre ensemble serait aussi facile? " dit Harry. 

"C'est grâce à moi et à mon brillant jeu d'actrice, et aussi pour avoir mis de la poudre de plume de phoenix dans la potion, " rappela Ginny. 

"C'est vrai, " approuva Ron. 

"Ils sont si mignons!" soupira Ginny. "Explique-moi encore une fois pourquoi tu voulais les mettre ensemble?" 

"Je me sentais coupable d'avoir cassé avec Hermione l'année dernière (Ginny gloussa) alors j'ai décidé de jouer les faiseurs de couple, " expliqua Harry. "J'ai vu que Hermione avait des vues sur Drago l'année dernière." 

"Excellent travail, collègue, " sourit Ron. 

Les trois s'en allèrent silencieusement, laissant Hermione et Drago s'embrasser passionément. Le Kitlary avait fait son effet, faisant réaliser qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Maintenant, ce que le futur leur réservait, c'était à Hermione et à Drago de décider. 

******************************************************************************

Et oui!!!! c'est fni!!!! mais attendez.... vous remarquez pas quelque chose? y'a pas marqué THE END quelque part??!!! ben non! et vous savez pourquoi? parce que VOUS VOUS ETES TOUS FAIT AVOIR!!!!!! (sauf haalathery qui était déjà au courant, ainsi que ceux qui ont lu la version originale^^). Et oui!! Changement de programme!! Il n'y a pas 16 chapitres mais 17!!! Et oui! C'était une fausse fin!! La vraie fin, vous l'aurez demain! mouhahahahaha je suis cruelle et fière de l'être!! Bon, en parlant de cruauté! lol Je dis à ce qui sont intéressés que j'ai posté l'acte 2 des _Liaisons dangereuses_ alors en attendant le chapitre 17 demain, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire!! :p


	17. chp 17: Epilogue

Bon, je vous ai bien eu hier!! niark niark niark! Cette fois-ci je vous jure que c'est le vrai dernier chapitre!! A moins que l'auteur décide d'en rajouter un 18ème....^^ En tous cas, à l'heure où vous lirez ce chapitre, moi je serais en cours (peut-être que vous aussi^^) et je plancherais 4 heures sur de la philo. Et oui!! Les vacances sont finis aussi, c'est triste la vie!

Réponse aux reviewers:

**Anonymoua:** oui je sais, pardon si je suis sadique^^ j'ai eu trop peur au début, je me suis dit 'mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte??' avec ses 'mal traduit', 'baclé' blablabla! enfin bon, je me suis douté d'un truc qd même! enfin bref, merci pour toutes tes reviews! on se reverra sur l'autre!! ;)

**watery136:** c'est pas grave pour hier, c'est pas une obligation de reviewer! alors comme ça tu avais déjà lu la version originale *plisse les yeux d'un air méchant* lol ben c cool alors! toi aussi je te reverrai sur l'autre!! à +!

**Super_Hermione:** et oui! chuis méchante! :D Ben disons que y'a une fin pis un chapitre bonus qui peut faire fin aussi.... hum.... ça veut rien dire ce que je dis!! lol Bref! Nous on se reverra sur l'autre!^^

**Mika.Chan:** et oui!!! la vie est imprévisible! à + sur l'autre fic!!

**Ginny McGregor:** cruelle? viii je sais!! lol pour Ginny, c'est vrai qu'on ne s'y attend pas! Tu dois être contente toi, non? lol bon allez à +!

**haalathery:** hello itou! (je parle comme toi mnt! c'est malin!) c'est vrai qu'il était pas très long le chapitre, mais regarde celui-là!! lol On sait tous que tu aimes Drago, mais oui!! tu le répètes ds chaque review!! loool et aussi que t'aimes pas Hermione! et pis Ginny!! En fait t'aimes personne (si, à part Drago et Harry.. en gros, tous les mecs!! :p ) Toi aussi tu reprends les cours!! mais toi t'as pas une semaine de bac blanc!! et pis merci si tu préfères lld, ça me touche beaucoup beaucoup!!!

**padmacho:** moi?? une Ginny???? (l'insulte suprême!! lol) Là cette fois-ci, c'est la vraie vraie fin! pas de blagues!! là c'est vraiment triste (oui parce que hier c'était triste mais ct faux, enfin bon , je me comprends!! lol) Ben nous on se revoit dans mon autre fic et pis aussi sur msn, alors à +! ;)

**Mariecool:** oui je sais, merci! :p et pis voici le dernier chapitre, donc la vraie fin!! bonne lecture et salut!

**Debbie:** de rien!! j'ai adoré traduire cette fic! Même si elle aurait pas eu autant de reviews, j'aurais continué à la poster! (hihihi) Bon, contente que tu sois contente et pis à +!

**Pitinad: **allez! adjugé pour reviewball!! lol tu regardais en 3ème tu dis? ça existait déjà?? maintenant que tu me le dis, t'as peut-être raison! A un moment, y'avait des autocollants pokemon qui étaient dans les paquets de chewing gum et moi je les collectionnais pour les coller sur mon frigo (la fille qui a que ça à faire). Bref! pour le bac blanc, j'dois avouer que j'aurais pu le bosser plus que ça! J'avais cette fic à mettre en page tous les soirs et puis maintenant, je suis accro à l'écriture de mon autre fic, je suis sur un de ces chapitres là!! je dirais rien mais je m'amuse comme une folle! (d'ailleurs je suis folle! lol) Bon, encore merci pour toutes tes longues reviews pis on se revoit sur l'autre fic et sur le net, à +!!

**Emilie Potter:** une seconde partie? ben je sais pas ce que je pourrais faire! lol c'est vrai qu'on aurait bien voulu peut-être l'année suivante ou quelque chose comme ça mais bon, j'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment, entre m'occuper de mon site, écrire ma fic et réviser mon bac^^ donc désolée, si ça te tente, tu peux essayer! lol En tous cas merci beaucoup pour ta review et salut!

**Jade:** ouais!! j'irai la lire, promis!! rien que le titre, elle a l'air bien^^ Je ne sais pas si c'est ta première fic ou pas mais bonne chance!! et merci pour la review et à + sur mon autre fic! :p

**katarina:** et oui!! :p c'est vrai que c'était bien pensé. Finalement, Ginny n'était pas si méchante que ça (mouais enfin ça, ça reste à voir!) Moi aussi, Drago qui sent la vanille j'aime bien! lol Et pis t'as bien raison, c'est un épiloque le chapitre 17! Moi personnellement je serais restée au chp 16 mais bon... à plus sur l'autre fic!!!

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé debut le début! Je suis super contente parce que pour l'instant, j'ai 150 reviews mais d'un autre côté, je suis triste pour l'auteur car elle n'en a eut que 130 avec l'historie entière et c'est pourtant la même^^ Bon allez, pour la dernière fois: bonne lecture!!!

******************************************************************************

Chapitre 17 : Epilogue 

Les années avaient passées depuis la remise des diplômes et la construction de la maison à Londres. Une maison blanche au style victorien, au beau milieu d'une petite colline. Un magnifique jardin rempli de fleurs et une belle fontaine ; tel était l'entrée de la maison. La maison n'était pas aussi grande que le manoir des Malefoy, mais c'était le meilleur nid douillé qu'on puisse trouver. Et les gens qui y habitaient très des plus heureux. 

Hermione était en train de nettoyer la chambre en jetant les choses inutiles dans un carton. Elle retrouva ses vieux livres scolaires et ses dissertations et sourit à la pensée qu'elle avait été cette élève si studieuse. Elle retrouva aussi un vieil album photo, le regarda avec curiosité et enleva la poussière qu'il y avait dessus. Elle décida d'y jeta un coup d'œil. Elle s'assit sur le lit immense et ouvrit l'album photo. Une photo que Hermione avait prise de Drago il y avait maintenant 9 ans, quand il était encore dans son corps à elle. Sur une autre page, une photo d'eux deux ensemble, affichant des têtes ridicules. Hermione sourit en repensant au Kitlary. Elle n'était plus une adolescente mais une femme de 25 ans. 

Hermione tourna une page, se retrouvant face à une photo de groupe. Elle était dans une superbe robe blanche et Drago dans un beau costume. Ginny portait une robe rouge avec les cheveux relevés en un chignon ; Harry et Ron dans leurs meilleurs habits. Ils étaient tous en train de sourire et d'agiter leurs mains, de s'amuser. Dans le fond, on pouvait voir la tête de Lucius, désolé mais content. Hermione se souvenait du jour où elle et Drago étaient allés voir Lucius pour lui anoncer leur mariage; il s'était mis à boire un martini et s'était étranglé avec. Narcissa en revanche était ravie et s'était engagée à préparer le mariage. 

Sur la photo, Narcissa avait la tête haute. Les parents de Hermione pleuraient de joie. 

Le son d'une porte se refermant signalait que Drago était rentré. Hermione prit l'album photo sous son bras et descendit. Drago était en train de retirer sa veste quand il vit Hermione. 

"Hey chérie, " dit Drago. 

Hermione s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue. 

"Viens par-là, " dit Hermione en l'entraînant dans le salon. 

Elle l'assit dans un fauteuil puis s'assit elle-même sur ses cuisses. 

"Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé." 

Elle feuilleta l'album jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur une page qu'elle n'avait pas encore vue. C'était Drago qui mettait l'anneau au doigt de Hermione. Cette photo était unes des préférés de Hermione. 

"C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie, " dit Hermione en se blottissant auprès de son mari. 

"Moi aussi, " sourit Drago en l'embrassant sur le front. "Comment va le bébé?" 

"Bien, elle a beaucoup bougé aujourd'hui, " répondit Hermione. 

"Ce sera une enfant agitée qu'on aura, " dit Drago. 

Hermione hocha la tête et sourit. 

"Allez viens, je vais te mettre au lit, " dit Drago. 

"Tu vas venir aussi?" demanda Hermione en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Drago éclata de rire. 

"Je serais stupide si je ne venais pas, " dit Drago avant de reprendre. "Pour dormir, pas pour s'amuser, chérie." 

"Je sais bien, " gloussa Hermione. 

Ensemble, main dans la main, ils montèrent les escaliers. Maintenant, je laisse libre cours à votre imagination en ce qui concerne leur avenir. Je vais vous donner un indice : ils vont vivre une longue et belle vie. Leur histoire ne fait que commencer et elle ne demande qu'à être tracée… 

FIN !!! 

******************************************************************************

Et oui!!! Vous avez bien lu!! C'est fini!! Et là c'est pour de vrai!! Si, si je vous jure!! C'est la vraie fin!! Moi personnellement, j'aurais préféré que ça se termine sur le chapitre 16 mais bon, je vais pas commencer à critiquer l'auteur après avoir écrit une fic aussi bien! Euh... je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire... Vous allez tous mes manquer!! J'espère qu'on se retrouvera sur mes autres fics (c'est déjà le cas pour mes _Liaisons dangereuses_ et puis bon, peut-être que je vais en écrire d'autre..) Enfin voilà quoi. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin alors moi je vous dit 'merci d'avoir eu la patience de lire cette fic, merci pour toutes vos reviews et puis bah.. à bientôt sur fanfiction.net!!!'

Dreamy Lily


End file.
